


【帝韦伯】迷途于午后茶香

by Aluo_and_Kikko



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluo_and_Kikko/pseuds/Aluo_and_Kikko
Summary: Written by Kikko





	【帝韦伯】迷途于午后茶香

1993.09

“韦伯，呐，韦伯！你又在发呆了哦？”  
一只烦人的手出现在韦伯的视线之内 ，紧接着梅尔文那张看了让人火大的帅气脸蛋就挤进他的视野当中。  


他嘴角不受控制地抽动了起来，像是要赶走苍蝇一样地拍开了他的手。梅尔文却没有半点要退却的意思，依旧是蹭了上来，用手指戳起了十九岁少年充满胶原蛋白的脸蛋。  


“真是冷淡呀韦伯～你怎么可以这样对待你的挚友外兼老板的我呢～真不愧是你啊。呐，韦伯你到底在看什么呀？”  


“啰嗦死啦！说到底谁是你挚友啦！跟某个只会坐着勾搭女顾客把人吓跑的人不一样，我可是有在好好干活的！”  


韦伯咬牙切齿地盯着那个正笑得比七月向日葵还灿烂的愉快犯，说着便恶狠狠地操着抹布把杯子乱擦一通。  


为什么一个十九岁的考古学专业就读的大学生会在自己同学的咖啡厅里打工呢？这一切都说来话长。  


本来韦伯·维尔维特家庭条件并不算差，再怎么说亦可称得上小资，即使是双亲病逝凭着家财怎么说也过得下去。但由于他对于考古学的热枕，他选择继续他的学业，并且还散尽家财通过各种渠道进入了现在的研究所，成为那位天才名教授的学生，过上了艰苦的生活，并且还结下了一段孽缘，没错，就是眼前这个让人火大的富二代妈宝男。  


在几次莫名其妙的接触后，这个成日到黑就是美人和妈咪并且成天吐血的病弱公子就把他当做了挚友，并且还借过他不少钱。本来就是为了缓解欠债累累的现韦伯状开始打工，谁知就在某一次当梅尔文提及还钱之时说漏口了，结果那个有钱的人渣居然说出了这样的话。  


“什么？韦伯你居然在咖啡厅打工！太有趣了吧！决定了!我要把那家店买下来！”  
在做出了这般发言之后，第二天当韦伯到时间去上班时，梅尔文就坐在吧台后面一脸笑嘻嘻地等着他。  


“等你可久了哦，韦——伯——这就是威因兹家金钱的力量哦～”  
这句宣告便为韦伯掀开了今后胃痛打工日的新篇章。

“呐，韦伯，莫非你是在看四号座那个大叔吗？”  
“嘶————”  
一日下午，梅尔文托着腮帮不经意间说的一句话，像是石子击在了水面上，让韦伯倒吸了口冷气，整个人僵在了原地。  
“你，你在说什么胡话啊？！”  
他震惊地抑制着抽动的嘴角，对上梅尔文饶有兴致的打量。  
“那边的小子，麻烦来点一下单。”  
突然窗边那边的客人传来了声音，韦伯慌乱地将擦拭杯子的抹布给扔下，那双湿着的手一把抓上围裙，将水珠抹在其上紧接着掏出了点餐本。  
最近店里多了一位常来的客人。  
他总是爱坐在考街边的落地窗的四号桌，不同于粗犷的外表，鼻梁上托着一副眼镜，并且穿着同一身颇有格调的土红色西服，手里总会拿着一本硬抄本读物。  
午后难得的暖阳洒落在常年潮湿的街道，穿过透明的落地窗，柔和地勾勒出男人脸部的肌肉轮廓。他一头惹眼的红发在暖色调的阳光下却显得和谐了不少。  
韦伯姑且及时站在了他的身旁，手忙脚乱地从胸前的口袋中掏出圆珠笔，颤抖的手指一时没有抓紧，在按下了推杆后狠狠地划花了记餐本。  
他不禁为自己丢人的举动而羞愧，但此时他却只能挺直腰板来克制住自己的慌乱。他深吸了一口气，但声音还是出卖了他的情绪:  
“请，请问您要点些什么。”  
男人看着他一副不安的模样，像是要安抚他的情绪一遍，脸上露出了令人安心的笑容。他合上了书，宽厚的手掌交叉折叠，给人一种岁月的沉淀感。  
“一如既往，看你推荐。小子，今天你又有什么拿的出手的好东西呢？”  
韦伯双手握紧了点餐牌，像是好不容易鼓足了勇气，注视着男人的双眼，用着几乎快要破音的声音回答到:  
“如果可以的话，可以再试一下我们店的锡兰红茶（西冷红茶，Ceylon black tea）吗？我在那之后向前辈请教过，我们店的锡兰红茶是努瓦纳艾利茶，不适合拼配更适合纯茶饮用。这次我应该可以泡出让你满意的茶。”  
男人似乎被他那套准备已旧的说辞惊到，那双眼像是焕然一亮。他豪迈的咧嘴一笑，眼镜后罕见的红色眼眸眯成了窄窄的一条缝。  
“那就拜托你了，小子。我会好好期待你的大作。”  
韦伯紧张地理了理自己的领带，别过了脸，隐藏起自己的紧张，颇为有装腔作调之感地清了清嗓子，指了指自己胸前的名札。  
“别张嘴闭嘴小子啊，我可是好好有名字的。”  
男人的眼光落在了他胸前的名札，顺着就读了出来:  
“维尔维特……所以说，名字呢？”  
“韦伯·维尔维特，你可给我好好记住了哦……?”  
察觉都眼前的人似乎有些不对劲，他困惑地看向愣住了的男人。  
“韦伯•维尔维特…”  
男人静静地重复着他的名字，露出了像是终于找回丢失已久的珍宝一般的表情，他微微地低下了头，镜片上尽是窗外的光辉，眼中的感情无法被确切地捕捉。只是那线条有力的嘴角，微妙地改变着弧度，像是欣喜，又带着些许惆怅，随着振动的频率，牵动着人的心弦。  
韦伯突然觉得，他或许会一生也无法忘记眼前这个人此时的模样。

2005.10  
“喂，史学部学部长！你给我站住先。”天文学学部长的千金毫不客气地叫住了师父。  
师父无奈地从口中吐出烟雾，双指接住了叼着的雪茄。随着他回过头，腰间的发梢随着红色的围巾摇摆着，给人一种奇妙的华美感。  
“你那篇关于时间旅行者的论文我已从家父处拜读。你好歹亦是堂堂一个学部长外加现任讲师，这种荒唐的研究方向还请你尽快停止可好?还请你顾及一下我们研究院的名声。”  
奥尔加玛丽环抱着双臂，那张人偶般精致的脸带着趾高气扬的表情，语言犀利地如此指责着师父。  
“还真是相当抱歉，阿里马斯菲亚家的千金，让那样拙劣的论文入了你的法眼。还请你把那个研究项目当做我的个人爱好。我们每年都会令设一项目，而这只不过是因为我个人的执着及爱好由我单人进行下去的项目。”  
“真是无聊至极，你是不是傻啊。”奥尔加玛丽皱了皱眉，“身为站在学术界最负盛名的研究院顶点之一的学部长竟然把时间浪费在这种事上，真是让人要放弃了。”  
然而她却没有再说更多，只是转身离去，留下她如雪般倾泻的银发摇曳的身影，孤傲而正直。我能够明白，她的沉默就是她最大的包容。  
师父看着奥尔加玛丽，背影亦沉入了无言的寂静当中，唯独烟雾依旧缭绕，像是拥着他的身影一般，安慰着他。  
“师父……”  
我忍不住想要去抓住他的衣袖，害怕他就这样被沉默所带走。走到他的身旁，抬起头窥看他的表情。  
“女士，怎么了吗？”  
他一如既往的平静地抽着雪茄，但难以用言语描述的沉重却从香烟的气味弥漫过来。  
“师父……你不是自己一个人在继续这项研究……我虽然没办法像大家那样，但我一直会陪你继续下去。”  
“嗯……谢谢你，格蕾。”

我本来只是一个活在守护遗迹的村落中的，一名极其普通的守墓人。机缘巧合之下，与前来进行实地考察的师父相遇，成为了最顶尖的学者的弟子。  
“我只是……在为了私心而继续下去罢了。”

而我的师父，穷尽一生在追逐她口中所说的无聊之物，那便是——游荡于时空间的时间旅行者。

1993.09

“原来韦伯喜欢年上啊。”  
梅尔文将脸枕到双臂上，侧着头趴在吧台上，瞄着韦伯无法压抑欢喜地泡着茶，发出了这般感叹。  
“啰嗦！说到底那是男人啦！把他当成恋爱对象你才比较有问题吧？！”  
韦伯皱起了眉，为了不把茶水撒出来只能沉着气回应。  
“我只是觉得那个家伙给我一种很熟悉的感觉我才会在意他而已。你少给我在一边添油加醋了！”  
“诶——真的吗～～～”  
梅尔文挑起眉，语气有些许耐人寻味。  
突然间，他就蹦了起来，双手叉着腰，顺手掏出手帕擦去自己吐出来的血，兴奋地如此说到:  
“那就决定啦!我去帮你搭个讪!我去去就回!”  
“什……”  
韦伯急忙地抬起头，然而还没等得及他去阻止这个家伙，那个愉快犯就已经非常愉快地跑到去四号桌处。  
“那个……那个笨蛋!”  
韦伯焦急地跺了跺地，飞快地将红茶放到餐盘上，想从吧台绕出赶去案发现场。  
他的眼光紧盯着正谈话的二人，梅尔文正与那位客人有说有笑，正好此时梅尔文突然向他比了一个“OK”的手势，而后便向他走来。  
韦伯颇为忐忑地走出了吧台，梅尔文则正好与他擦身而过，两人经过之时，梅尔文则拍了拍他的肩，一脸愉悦地冲他比了个大拇指。  
而那个男人则一如既往坐在四号桌的位置，脸露微笑，像是在等待着自己的故友一遍等待着他前来。  
“久等了，您的锡兰红茶。”  
韦伯几乎能够嗅到他身上淡淡的草木味，留下了类似于穿越了丛林荒野的印象。  
“小子，是叫韦伯对吧？听说你对我在看的书很感兴趣吗？”  
男人从容地笑着，更让韦伯感到坐立不安，他慌忙地回头看了一眼静候好戏的梅尔文，表情僵硬地点了点头。  
“这是《伊利亚特》，世人广为流传的荷马史诗的其中一部。虽然在很小的时候就看了很多次，但是还是会忍不住时不时再翻几次。”  
男人将手中翻得发黄的硬抄本递给了韦伯，双腿叠在了一齐，这时韦伯才发觉他的西裤上沾上了尘土。  
“莫非你相当喜欢阿喀琉斯吗？”韦伯几乎是下意识地如此接上了话题。  
而对方却似乎为之感到惊讶，那双夺人魂魄的红眸像是被擦亮了一般，那份笑容越发地浓郁了起来。  
“确实如此，他是我童年的偶像。真是意外啊，你对《伊利亚特》非常熟悉？”  
“没……只是身为史学生，《荷马史诗》自然是要熟读如流……”  
韦伯有点害羞地低下了头，而对方却笑得越发畅意了起来，甚至伸手揉搓起他那头柔顺的短发，那宽大的手给他的触感，让他似乎能听见自己的心跳在他的耳膜间轰鸣。  
“了不起，了不起，你一定会成为出色的考古学者的。顺便一提，我的名字叫伊斯坎达尔，你就这样叫我吧。”  
韦伯有些惊讶地扬起双眉，在心中默默地重复他的名字，只觉得这名字十足的古希腊英雄风。而伊斯坎达尔本人则端起了刚放下的茶杯，一饮而尽，于是便拿起书起座。  
“好了，小子，我差不多该要走了。不久后我还会再来的。”  
他冲着还有些呆滞的韦伯爽朗一笑，便拿上他的书与外套走出了店门，只留下一个潇洒的背影，消失在街道的尽头。  
呆呆伫立在原地的韦伯只好在缄默中收起还带着余热的白瓷杯，凭着身体的肌肉记忆回到了吧台后，安静的品味着方才的对话及触感。

“Hallo，hallo，这里是梅尔文，请问韦伯在吗。”  
梅尔文冲失了神的韦伯挥了挥手，而韦伯则突然从碗碟中觉醒了过来，让梅尔文吓了一跳。  
“不对……好奇怪啊……我只是说我是史学生，又没有说我是考古专业的，为什么他就说我会成为优秀的考古学家？”  
“难道不是因为提到史学家都会想到考古吗？”梅尔文满不在乎地耸了耸肩。  
“真的是这样吗……”韦伯并没撇梅尔文一眼，只是独自陷入了沉思。

1996.06

伊斯坎达尔擦了擦额上的汗，卸下了肩膀上的行李，在小酒馆有些年月的长椅上坐下。长期的旅行晒得他的皮肤微微发红，但这只令他年轻的魅力越发蓬勃，汗珠顺着肌肉的纹理滚落而下。被汗浸湿的白色T恤勾勒出他完美的健硕身材，他随手将自己剪短了的红发撩起拨向后，酒馆中几位姑娘的目光就随之被夺取。  
简直就是行走的荷尔蒙，他就像是为这个词而生一般。  
“麻烦来一杯啤酒。”  
他转身望向看呆了的侍者，露出了无懈可击的笑容。侍者用手捂住了嘴，满脸潮红，点着头跑开了。老旧狭窄的小酒馆似乎因为他而明亮了起来。  
他已经非常习惯这样的事情，只是平常地托着腮看着店外人来人往的光景。  
他已然习惯在异邦人间穿梭，他生来便是为了挑战未知的前路。不知何时会开始，不知目的地是何方，赤裸一身的旅程随时都会到来。虽然他不会为之感到厌倦，但亦不代表他厌恶宁静，享受这般闲暇的时光，偶尔当一下局外人，感觉亦并不坏。  
就如他的时间旅行一遍突然，他的人生历程就在这一瞬间开始发生了改变。他只是无意间地将眼神落在了其中一个人身上，却似乎周围的一切都变得朦胧了起来，唯独那个人是真实而确切地向他走来。  
一名留着黑色长发的年轻男性踏入了酒馆，引人注目的柔顺直发被发带随意地束成一束，如缎带一般垂在他的背后。散落的发丝随着他的动作而舞动着，与尚未被烈日晒得黝黑而泛红的小麦色肌肤相互映衬，十分的动人。  
他似乎与自己一样，是一名疲于旅途的旅者，一身短衣短裤的打扮。只是他的样子似乎要被自己惨的多，貌似已经累得双肩都耷拉了下来。  
眼眶也不知道是不是因为疲惫的原因而泛红泛得厉害，显得些许惹人怜爱。而他此时亦是一副不精神的表情，下唇被轻轻地咬住，就如同是兔子一样。  
但偏偏从这样的一个人身上，伊斯坎达尔感受到了同类的气息。  
青年随意地找了一个位置就利落地卸下了行李，然后把自己整个人瘫置在上面。似乎有点难受地压抑着自己粗重的呼吸声，恢复着自己的体力。  
伊斯坎达尔纵情得观察着他，反正此时对方亦没有观察周围的余力。侍者看他那副疲倦的样子，为他递上了柠檬水，而他一接过便一口气全部倒进了自己的胃里，随后便用双手拍打着自己的双颊，鼓起了精神，像是要鼓舞自己一般，强撑起了笑容。  
这番动作却深深地打动了伊斯坎达尔，他的心被勾起了一种很奇怪的欲望，让他无法控制地站了起身，向那个青年走去，前去搭话。  
“你好，如果不介意的话我可以坐这儿吗？”伊斯坎达尔试着用英语向青年搭话。而青年在听到他的话的时候似乎有点不耐烦，正当伊斯坎达尔等待着迎接征服眼前美人的警惕心之时，青年回过头来，那双深绿色的眼眸紧缩颤抖着，倒影着他的身影。  
“伊斯……伊斯坎达尔……”  
颤抖而沙哑的声音，从他同样颤抖的双唇间吐出。  
“你是……伊斯坎达尔，对吧？”  
伊斯坎达尔没想过人的表情原来可以这般丰富，青年用手指压制住自己抖动着的唇，那双眼逐渐湿润了起来，带着水雾越发显得晶莹，就如翡翠一般动人。  
他像是在努力不让自己崩堤，努力地呼吸着，嘴角亦紧紧地抿起不让其扭曲。但是却阻拦不住他传达他的欣喜，他那喜悦到染上悲伤的感情。  
唯有这让人产生冲击感的情绪，最先抵达了伊斯坎达尔的心中。他还没来得及做出反应，还来不及整理为何眼前这个第一次见面的人竟然知道自己的名字，便被他的情绪所触动。  
“抱歉……我和你应该是第一次见面？”  
青年愣了一愣，眼中的阴霾一瞬而过，他努力地振作起来，露出可爱的笑容，但是眼泪却从他弯起的眼眶滚下。  
“嗯……嗯!我知道，我全部都知道!你告诉我我们一定还会相见……我……”

“这一生都在等待着再次遇见你。”

1993.10  
韦伯看着窗外的天逐渐暗沉下来，秋日的愁云带着降雨的预兆。手中擦着伊斯坎达尔用过的茶杯，不禁有些担心刚刚离去的那人是否有带雨伞。  
“维尔维特，刚才四号桌的客人好像落下了一本书，你看看是不是你的客人的？”  
同是在店中兼职的前辈走到吧台来，将一本熟悉的硬抄本递给了韦伯。似乎大家都默认伊斯坎德尔是韦伯的客人，估计店内是个明眼人都看得出来，伊斯坎达尔应该是为了韦伯才来光顾这间咖啡厅，而韦伯也绝不愿意让他人来接手他的客人，前辈也很自然而然地把失物全权交给韦伯来处理。  
“要怎么办？他好像才刚出去不久。现在追出去应该还赶得及。”  
韦伯放下了手中的活，在围裙上小心地将手擦干，接过了书。不出所料，是那个男人一直以来随身携带的《伊利亚特》。他看了看天色，下定了决心。  
“那我去去就回，谢谢前辈！请问雨伞在哪儿？”  
“就在门边的物品栏旁的桶里。”  
韦伯匆忙地抽出了伞，随着门铃的响声，他便跑上了他所熟悉的石子路，他几乎拿出了他中学体育课时在老师紧盯下跑步的速度，只希望对方仍没走远。  
这一带并不算是热闹的街道，有时甚至能称得上荒无人烟。萦绕在他头顶的乌云像是在渐渐逼近，而在只有他喘息声及脚步声的街道，他终于听到另一个熟悉的脚步声。  
那壮硕的背影就在他的前方，微微发黄的衬衫被他撑得像是紧身设计一般，褐红色的马甲在灰沉的光线下更为显旧。  
“伊斯……伊斯坎达尔！你的书！你忘记拿书了！”韦伯一边进行着最后的冲刺，一遍用尽全力呼喊着前方的人。  
伊斯坎达尔听见了他的呼喊，即时便转过身来，他看起来好似并不吃惊，只是坦然地展开双臂，接住了近乎要累倒的韦伯。  
一时没能刹住车而跌入他的怀抱的韦伯瞬时屏住了呼吸，涌入鼻腔的泥土腥香以及熟悉的红茶馥郁，让他耳红面赤。  
伊斯坎达尔小心地握住他举着书的手，一把将几乎是瘫倒在他胸前的小可怜捞起。待他好好站稳之后，那只大手又揉搓起了他的头。  
“谢谢你，小家伙。”  
韦伯几乎想要把头埋进地里，完全不敢抬头去看眼前的男人，但单纯听着声音，他仿佛就能看见那个男人爽朗的笑容。  
“笨，笨蛋……是重要的书就要好好保管啊！还有，准备下雨了，你把伞也带上吧！”  
伊斯坎达尔的手突然停了下来，韦伯抬起头来，刚好睹见他那惊喜的笑颜，就是惊鸿一刹。  
“谢谢你，小家伙。不过我觉得差不多该到时候了，所以我大概用不上了。”  
伊斯坎达尔的声音比往时都更为柔和，但却让韦伯感受到了些许的不安，他紧盯着那双闪烁的红眸，开口问到:  
“你……怎么了嘛？”  
“我觉得是时候想你坦白了。韦伯，其实我早就认识你，而且，我是一名时空旅行者。”  
“……哈？”  
看着伊斯坎达尔一副正经的表情，让韦伯产生了自己是否听力出现了问题的怀疑。  
“下周五我会再来见你的，如果可以的话，我可以在你下班之后请你出去喝杯茶吗？就当作是给你为我送伞和送书的谢礼。当然，如果你能在我走后将衣服和书包好埋在公园喷水池旁的灌木丛就再好不过。”  
虽然伊斯坎达尔的话已经足够让人无法理解，但更为超出韦伯理解范围的是，眼前的人正在一点点消失在空气中的光景。  
雨点滴落在脸颊上，冰凉的触感让韦伯不得不去看眼前仅剩一摊衣服，以及跌落在地面的硬抄本。他撑起了伞，将衣物连及书本一起拾起，折叠好端在自己的怀里。  
“时间旅行者？”  
他拥着怀中的衣物，明明还如此鲜明地残留着那个人的体温，此刻却是如此的不真实。他望向灰沉的天空，止不住叹息  
“……真是……莫名其妙啊……”

但这样一来许多的事情就说的通了。  
韦伯看着他的衣服在洗衣桶中旋转，整理着脑内过大的信息量。  
他认识自己，毫无疑问他亦在寻找自己，因此在他第一次听见他的名字的时候才会露出那样复杂的表情，并且知道他是一名研究考古学的学生。而他身上的泥土腥味似乎亦得到了解释，说都底按他的说法，怕不是每一次进行时间旅行后他都是一身赤裸地出现，一身赤裸地消失？  
韦伯用冰冷的双手拍打起自己有些发烫的脸颊，让自己的胡思乱想停止下来。  
总而言之，难以理解的事情还是堆的像山一样高，一切只能够等到下周五他本人前来好好解释一下到底是怎么一回事了。  
眼看衣服也替他洗好了，皮鞋也由他用新买的鞋油擦得焕然一新了。一切都如此完美，就差考虑下一次的推荐茶单了。  
一想到这儿，韦伯不由得露出了笑容，心情逐渐转晴，纤细的双腿亦随之轻快的摇晃了起来。  
就如同明媚的午后，雨后湿润的溪边草丛中，悄悄绽开的水仙，仍沾着露水，默不作声地吐露着自己的芬香。

等待的时间总是格外煎熬，但星期五还是如期而至。今日店内恰好到了今年的新茶，要论九到十一月收获的新茶中最优的自然要论乌沃茶。  
口感本就醇厚甘甜，却又如薄荷般清爽的锡兰名茶，再佐以同样清甜的苹果切片，混合而来的风味就有如乡村的秋风，干爽地拂过你的面颊，带着丰收的甜蜜。  
阴沉的天幕下，那人陷入灰调中的红发，让韦伯意识到在这伦敦城内是不可能有秋高气爽的午后。但嗅着红茶与咖啡糅合而成的郁香，他的心绪就开始逐渐飘远，飘远到城郊的农场，阳光金黄的午后，两人坐在干草上，吃着新鲜的南瓜派，端着还冒着热气的红茶，愉快地畅谈一整个下午。  
这种奇妙的幻想却让韦伯感受到了熟悉感，感觉他确实有过这样的经历一般。然而韦伯是一个十足十的都市儿童，根本就不可能有这样的机会体验城郊野餐。  
似乎感受韦伯热烈的目光，窗边的人回过头来，托了托眼镜，冲他浅浅一笑。韦伯立刻低下头，假装专注于手头上的工作，整理着自己乱拍的心跳。  
在这时不时的对望中，天幕的灰逐渐拢聚为黑，如同从天穹顶泼墨而下一般，店中亮起橘黄色的电灯。  
换下工作服的韦伯背起了自己的单肩包，走出了店门。雄壮的男人早已脱下了眼镜，路灯下那双红眸正眺望着街道的尽头，莹莹的灯光映在他眼中，扑朔如焰火。  
“你终于来了呀，小子。”  
听见脚步声，那人回过头来，笑容平静如常。韦伯想到这点就生起了丝丝不爽，挽起了双臂，走到了他的面前。  
“你今天可以呆那么久吗？”  
那人看起来有些惊讶，向韦伯投向困惑的眼神。  
“所以说，你平时不都只会在这边停留两到三个钟吗？但你今天一直等到我下班已经过去了快四五个小时，你这样和我去喝茶真的不会像之前那样消失在众目睽睽之下吗？”  
伊斯坎德尔听完了韦伯的疑问，忍不住笑出了声来，轻松地耸了耸肩，回答道:  
“啊，这个你不用担心。其实我早就已经学会如何控制去留。虽然不能决定什么时候有机会开始旅途，但大多数时候我能选择目的地以及是否前往。  
“对了，小子，你替我洗过衣服了吧？谢谢你啊，我平时都顾不及这些事，毕竟我也只有这一套衣服在这边。”  
韦伯不知道为何就有点闹别扭，听完了伊斯坎达尔的话更加是想要赌气到底，他鼓起了腮帮，环抱的双臂是抱得更紧了。他别过脸，撅着嘴回答道:  
“哼，只不过是小事罢了。而且我只不过是怕你这样来光顾我们的店有损我们店面形象。话先说在前头，你一下子把那么多问题塞给我，可别指望我今天还会给你推荐服务！还希望你能喝杯好茶！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，放心吧小子！交给我好了。”  
这样说着的伊斯坎达尔一把搂住了韦伯的肩，拉着他往前去。  
两人有点漫无目的地在街道上游逛了好一会，最后就停在了一间看起来有点高级的西餐厅前。伊斯坎达尔倒是非常当机立断地拉着韦伯进了去，反而作为被请的那一方的韦伯有点揉揉捏捏不敢进去。  
最后他们又坐在了靠窗边的位置，韦伯看着正在中央架起小提琴调整姿势的奏者，双手在桌底下不安地搅动起来。  
他压着声音，小心翼翼的向对面悠然自得的男人问到:  
“呐，伊斯坎达尔。到这么贵的地方来真的没关系吗？你不是应该不能把钱带过来吗？不对，说到底你的钱到底是怎么来的啊？”  
韦伯想起他每次都能够把茶钱付上，突然觉得事情有点不对路。  
“钱？那只是小问题罢了。实在有需要时掠夺过来就好了。”

“哈？！”

看着伊斯坎达尔像是在讨论吃饭喝水一类普通事般的神情，韦伯感到自己的常识遭到了动摇。他忍不住大声地叫了出来，这引起了周围的顾客们的注意。韦伯尴尬地向周围的顾客露出歉意的笑容，转过头来再次压低了声音。

“那可是抢劫啊？！难道你每次来我们的店付的钱都是……”

伊斯坎达尔挥了挥手打断了韦伯的话，招来一旁的侍者拿着菜牌下了订单。韦伯很怀疑他是否有仔细看过菜单，但结果看他还是点了锡兰红茶，然后似乎还搭上了些招牌推荐上的甜品。

待侍者走后，伊斯坎达尔将背靠到了椅背上。他看着韦伯那副着急惊慌的表情，耸了耸肩。

“小子，你用你那聪明的小脑袋想想。一个人浑身赤裸地去到一个不知时间，不知地点的新场所，但在如今人类的社会，没有衣服和少量的钱财根本寸步难行。如果是寒冷的冬天的话更要可能会面临生命危机。况且我的行径堂堂正正，这并不是盗窃，只是我回应时代召唤应得的报酬。”

“至于在这以上的费用嘛。”说着伊斯坎达尔拿起了被他放在桌角的硬抄本，随手翻开好，取出夹在其中类似于票根的纸条。

“我因为不断的旅行基本不可能进行长时间的工作。那么相对的，我可以通过这个得到补贴。”

没错，毫无疑问，伊斯坎达尔手中拿着的正是彩票票根。

韦伯叹了口气，听完了伊斯坎达尔的这番细致入微的解释，顿时心生一种无力感。

“唉……你开心就再好不过了。”

“虽然话是这样说，像这样一点点地做好如此多的准备其实还是挺艰难的。毕竟如果我想要离开这个时代之前就必须要收拾好东西。而我并不能决定何时开始穿梭，我能决定的只是是否上车。如果要有人像小子你上次那样帮我那就再好不过了。” 

伊斯坎达尔用手托着腮，那双眼紧跟着韦伯的视线，朝他俏皮地眨了眨眼，身体稍微挪动前倾向他的方向，伸手叠在韦伯置于桌面上的，手指轻轻敲了敲他的手背，向他发出请求。

“我也不是不可以帮你……还是得看你表现了。”

韦伯相应地向后靠向椅背希望能保持点距离。他尽力安抚自己紊乱的心跳，紧收起像是触电般酥麻的手。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，好，那你说说看我要怎样才算表现的好吧。”

韦伯深深地吸了口气，换气后心情至少平复了不少。他换上正经的表情，挺直了腰，又将两人的距离再次拉近。

“那么伊斯坎达尔，我希望你能详细回答我的疑问。”

1996.06

伊斯坎达尔静静地与这个结识不到数分钟的青年并排坐在这小酒馆的长木椅上，两人的手肘时不时相触碰，能清楚地确认彼此的存在。  
而身边的异国青年正努力地用他的指腹捻去不断从自己眼眶滚下的眼泪，那双修长的手使得他眼底下泛起淡淡的红晕，让人无法移开自己的注意力。  
“抱歉……伊斯坎达尔……很抱歉我吓到你了……我本来也想要平静一点……但是……我实在是太过于激动了……让你看到这副丢人的样子，你肯定要笑话我了。”  
他先是抿下眼泪，然后看向自己手上已积聚成流的泪，露出带丝丝苦涩的笑，又再次从眼眶中涌出了泪。他一边擦着泪，一边这样笑着对伊斯坎达尔说到。  
“没事。需不需要先喝口水冷静一下？”  
伊斯坎达尔侧下头靠向了他，这样看来，对方还要矮自己两个头，将另一只手搭在了椅背上，乍一看就像是将他搂进了怀里。韦伯摇了摇头，心情看起来已经平复了不小，那双灰绿色的眼带着弧度微微眯起，嘴角的笑藏不住他的喜悦。  
“伊斯坎达尔，对于我而言，在我六岁时我们就认识了……你一直都是我所追逐的背影，我……一直都很爱你，伊斯坎达尔。”  
“对于我来说你是第一个认可我的人，是你让我踏上了我现在的路。你是我的知己，我的朋友……亦是我一直思慕……爱着的人……”  
青年说着这番话语时的眼睛是闪闪发光的，就如同是将辰星般的梦想装入了自己清澈的眼眸，他充满勇气又带一两分羞涩的表白，就如同是初恋的少年一遍，让伊斯坎达尔不禁要为之一展笑颜。  
“那你是否知悉我消失的理由？”  
“嗯，我知道。我知道你一直在旅行，不论过去及未来，都有可能是你的目的地。你有一种特殊的能力……”  
青年的话语骤停，他的表情变得认真了起来。他抬起头望向伊斯坎达尔，刚好与正凝望着自己的伊斯坎达尔对上眼神，刚生起的严肃就被柔化成了水，微红的眼眶惹人遐想。  
“也许我们该换个地方。我今天走了一天感觉也有点虚脱，如果你不介意的话，你可以送我回旅馆吗？”  
这个请求其实没有什么意义，就算青年不主动提出来，伊斯坎达尔也一定会想尽办法进攻。此次反过来他居然被将了一军，这种感觉多少有点神奇。  
青年扶着木桌有点摇晃地站起了身来，伊斯坎达尔便将几张纸币直接丢在了桌子上，扶住了青年。两人非常合拍地走出了酒馆，前往今夜一宿的归宿。  
夏夜带着潮气的风拂过亮起夜灯的街道，青年有点发凉的手贴在他的臂上。隐约能从他颤抖的手指感受到他激烈的情绪波动，像是在紧张，又像是在不安，手指的力度时不时加重抓紧，或许是在确认他的存在。  
伊斯坎达尔低下头看向比他矮了足足两个头的青年，他正不安地咬着自己已经发白的唇。  
“你介不介意讲一下我和你第一次见面时是怎样的情形？”  
伊斯坎达尔多少想要缓解他的紧张，于是便主动地向他搭起了话。  
“……欸？我当然是不介意……”  
被突然搭话的他看起来有点反应不过来，有点惊讶地冲他眨巴着他那双灰绿色的眼。他的回忆看起来被迅速地调出了仓，有点难为情地别开了视线。但是不出所料，他的表情逐渐变得柔和了起来。  
“要是硬要说第一次见你，是在我六岁的时候。虽然很遗憾但我那时候被同龄人当作怪人，一个朋友都没有。成天到黑就只会泡在图书馆，而你则会时不时出现，那时候你看起来比现在要年长……你会和我说很多话，讨论书的内容……你甚至还带我去草地上踢足球……我还在草地里摔成了泥人……”  
“于我而言，你让我看见了世界明媚的一角，让我找到了自己的爱好……我没办法想象如果我人生缺乏了你现在的我会变成怎样。”  
青年的笑颜像是黄昏天边的火烧云一般，温暖而又惆怅，这仿佛已将他所有的柔情浓缩倾出。伊斯坎达尔看着他的笑颜，感觉自己心中的某一角落也好像要跟着一起融化一般。  
就在这时，青年突然抬起头，拉了拉伊斯坎达尔的胳膊，停在了一间看起来有点简陋的旅社前。  
“我们到了。”  
青年带他进入了旅社，两人扶着巍巍欲坠的朽木栏杆登上阁楼，空气中弥漫着陈旧以及各种人混杂的气息。不过伊斯坎达尔亦并没有感到什么可称奇的，毕竟在徒步旅途中必要时露宿亦并不奇怪，他多少感觉对方也应该是如此。虽然那摇晃着的背影看起来甚至有些柔弱，却给人一种坚韧的感觉。  
青年推开了自己的房门，伊斯坎达尔突然就起了坏心眼，停在了门前。青年似乎感觉有些奇怪，回过头来看向高大的男子，旅馆的走廊并不算明亮，仅仅几盏忽明忽暗的电灯就撑起了全层的照明。而且走廊本就狭窄，他俊美的脸近乎成半都没入了暗色当中，表情就变得有些许暧昧不清，难以辨别其所展露感情的色彩。  
“我算是任务完成了吗？说起来我还没有问过你的名字。”  
青年明显感觉都自己都到了这一步却好似被拒绝，面对一时间的打击，他一时间流露出了难以置信的表情，那是悲伤盖过羞恼的表情。他一把握住伊斯坎达尔的手腕，将其拉入了房间，干脆地下上了门。  
伊斯坎达尔努力抑制住自己想要扬起的嘴角，半推半就的靠在了墙上。青年将身子压在了他的身上，隔着衣物感受都了他惊人的心拍数，纤长的手臂勾上了他的颈脖，柔软而又干燥的嘴唇覆盖于他的唇上。  
他顺着青年的动作弯下了腰，他的面容近在咫尺，就连吐息都变得如此酥痒挑人兴致。灰绿色的眼映着他眼中的红，像是在宣誓一般认真:  
“我的名字是韦伯•维尔维特，请你永远不要忘记。”  
热情而又有些生硬的吻迎了上来，青年笨拙地用他湿润的舌头舔舐着伊斯坎达尔逐渐温热起来的唇。伊斯坎达尔便回应着他伸出舌尖轻轻地与他触碰着。说自己叫作韦伯的青年那双环在他脖子上的手逐渐滑落，手指不轻不重地游走过他颈脖上的斜角肌，小心地托起了他的脸。  
伊斯坎达尔缓慢地引导着他的舌进入自己的口腔之内，那双手亦环上了青年精瘦的腰，撩起了衬衫的下摆，探入衣中。他逐渐地将中心放下，两人靠着墙慢慢地滑落，伊斯坎达尔便顺势将他揽入自己的怀中，让他坐在了自己的腿上。  
那双大手在韦伯的腰间前后游走着，顺着他无半点多余脂肪的腰线而上，将衣服捋起到胸前，扶在胳肢窝下，手指揉捏起他胸前的红点，他眯着眼睛，用余光扫过他衣摆下的一片春光，浓情之时发起了反攻，倾下头一把加深了他的吻，将彼此的唇没入其深处。  
青年像是无法呼吸一般，身体逐渐变得瘫软，那双还泛着微红的眼又蒙上了水雾。伊斯坎达尔便伸手去扯下他腰间的皮带，将手探入他贴身衣物当中，手指探入根部与囊间的缝隙，熟练地握住那逐渐变得炽热的欲望。  
怀中的人像是承受不住这突如其来的刺激，身子突然簌地一下绷直，吱捂着用手想要从这个深吻中挣脱出来。伊斯坎达尔却像是看准了这个时机，欺身将他压在了地面上，让他无法挣脱，用舌头挑拨起他缩回的舌。  
手上的动作亦开始了行动，他从底部托起了青年已经硬起的阳具，从根部开始上下起伏。而另一只手则将拇指撬进了有闭拢趋势的嘴中，抵入他的舌根好让其挺起。  
涎液顺着韦伯无法闭合的嘴角滑下，他的胸腔就如脱水的鱼鼓动着鱼鳃一样起伏着，伊斯坎达尔放过了他，交缠过的舌头带着津液退出。青年的脸泛着缺氧的粉红，他难受地大口吐息，泪珠沿眼角滚落，那副快要融化的表情格外地催情。  
当然，伊斯坎达尔并没有让他休息的打算。他的吻顺着嘴角滑下，用皓齿轻轻地啃咬着他的颈脖，手指沿着他的茎部而上，到达尖端时在茎头上画着圈，指甲轻轻扣动着缝隙，怀中的人尚未缓过劲来就又发出了绵软的哽咽，不知所措的手攀上了他宽大的肩。  
伊斯坎达尔拉起了他的另一只手，亲吻着他柔软的掌心，顺着指根舔舐而上，将他纤长的葱指没入口中，轻咬着指尖给予刺激。随后便又挪动，将其置于他自己的的衣领上，催促着他解开衣扣，将头颅埋入他的颈脖间，隔着衣物啄咬着他的锁骨。  
而韦伯此刻脑中是一遍嗡鸣，时不时闪过他舔舐着自己指尖时那双眼中毫无掩饰的欲望，这种感觉就像是被大型的食肉动物盯上了一般的感觉，让他的身体感觉到了酥酥麻麻的无力感。  
他用自己颤抖着的手解开了自己衣扣，而搭着他手上的大手则即时溜入了他的衣领中。温热的唇贴在了他的肌肤上，留下湿漉漉的触感。腹间的炽热让他难以忍耐，他感觉快感的浪潮就快要让他无法忍耐，即使是稍微扭动一下腰肢，都可能要喷涌而出了。  
“你真是敏感得吓人，难道你是第一次吗？”  
沙哑而低沉的声音从他的耳边间传来，湿润的吻就落在了他的耳廓上，让他呼吸加快。  
“难道你和你所认识的那个我就没有触摸过你吗？”  
湿热的舌舔舐着他的耳垂，软糯的触感带来的刺激牵连了他的大半个身子，呜咽声一时就从他的喉中漏了出来。  
“没有……”  
他咬着自己的下唇，让自己至少能回答上他的话题。对方坏心眼的用手堵住了他尖端上的穴孔，手指按压着紧地发痛的硬茎，催促着他回答。  
“你可能……觉得我还太小了吧……虽然我那时已经19岁了……”  
几声零落的笑语洒落在的耳边，按压着的手指亦然松开，他清晰的感受到自己脑中的某一根弦崩裂的声音，腹间的炽热一拥而出。  
“这么说来，以后的我忍耐力还真是不错……”  
被发泄出来的欲望化作浊白的污秽，渐上了两人的衣物上。伊斯坎达尔搓捻着手指间淌下连成丝线的液体，嘴角扬起了暧昧的弧度，液体在他指尖发出粘腻的声响伴上他低沉的话语，让韦伯羞耻得无地自容。  
他伸手捂住了自己的双眼，发凉的手敷在自己炽热的脸上让自己冷静下来，努力地调整着自己的呼吸。但恶作剧的吐息却不断骚痒着他的神经，如同电流流经而下的酥麻让他根本无法思考。  
伊斯坎达尔颇为满意地欣赏着他的表情，伴着粘液的手指在他平滑的腹部滑动着，轻声地在他的耳边提出意见:  
“我觉得我们可能需要先洗个澡……你觉得如何，韦伯？”  
他看着怀里的人像是放弃一样认同着他的话语，掩着羞红的脸轻轻地点头。他一把将怀中人环抱而起，而对方却挣扎着站落在地上，倚着他的怀艰难地前行着。  
偏偏就是这种地方，让他觉得这个青年可爱得一塌涂地。即使狼狈却还是勇往直前，笔直地闯入了他的心。  
伊斯坎达尔适当地托着他的肩，随着怀中的人的指引进入了浴室。木制的浴室总给人一种潮湿感，依然简陋的卫浴却不算狭窄，倒是让他们能充分的舒展开拳脚。  
韦伯疲惫地坐在矮木凳上，双手搀着伊斯坎塔尔的臂，逐渐找回自己的重心。伊斯坎达尔环顾四周，姑且还是有自来水系统以及水管，他用一旁的水桶接起冷水，褪去自己上身的T恤，将完美的胴体展露无疑。那简直就是神倾尽爱情的力作，他毫无余笔的肌肉线条，有着古希腊时期雕塑家们所崇尚的美感，均匀而又有着爆裂式的视觉冲击。  
他用塑料水勺将冷水从自己的头顶倾下，水流亲吻着他年轻性感的肉体将夏日的闷热一洗而去。他将有些惊讶地欣赏着的青年轻轻托起，手指绕到了他的脑后，让柔顺的发丝从他指尖穿过，扯下了已经松散的发绳。青年亦将纽扣半解的衬衫全部解开褪下，黑发散落在他隐藏起来的白皙肩头上，缠绕着他的颈脖，美不胜收。  
他将水淋落至韦伯的头顶，坐着的那人一下子打了个冷颤，将脸贴至他的腹间，像是在寻求着热度，浅吻着那健硕的躯体。  
韦伯有点迟疑地将手探向他的腰带，隔着布料亲吻着他惊人的鼓胀。双手紧张地解开了裤头后，小心翼翼地扯下他的贴身衣物，屏着呼吸将那庞然大物托在手中。  
初次面对这种场景的青年陷入了短暂的呆滞，伊斯坎达尔顺着耳背抚摸着他泛红的脸颊，颇感有趣地观测着他无从下手的模样。  
“没必要勉强自己第一次就挑战这种事情哦？”  
乖乖被我吃掉就行了。这样露骨的言下之意让青年的耳朵像烧起来一样发烫，红得几乎要滴出血来。他却倔强地摇了摇头，仿佛是在不满于刚刚自己的单方面被动，他颤巍地吻上了美青年伟岸的阳物，吐出猩红的舌尖从底盘舔舐而上，将前端没入了自己的两唇间。  
他的眼一直在打量着那半硬的阳物，似乎在懊恼着是否应该尝试将其吞入，还是乖乖地用舌头挑拨就算。他舔着逐渐浮现的青筋，手指在底部轻柔的摩挲着。感觉自己已逐渐习惯了以后，青年开始尝试将其吞入自己的口腔，虽然动作缓慢，他却依然感受到了嘴角撕裂的痛感。  
狭窄而温热的口腔让伊斯坎达尔的喘息逐渐粗重起来，看起来有点痛苦的人儿从体内深处而来的吐息落在他逐渐膨胀的部位，他尽可能忍住想要挪动腰的冲动以免给他造成更多的负担。  
他垂目观赏着贴于他腰间的脑袋动作生涩地上下伏动，艰难地让他没入至狭窄咽道的更深处，炽热得让人难耐。  
伊斯坎达尔伸手托住了他的下巴，轻轻地将他从自己的腰上扳开。他抬起那窒息般殷红的脸庞，还无法合拢正大口的喘息着，从轻微崩裂的嘴角渗下的津液滑至他的手上，迷离的眼神似乎略带几分困惑。  
“虽然是第一次，但你做得很好。”伊斯坎达尔轻轻地吻向他的额头，“但再做下去你可能会受不了，而且还要把我的都吞下去。”  
“你还得要留点力气才行。”  
伊斯坎达尔压下了腰，揽着青年让他坐落回木椅上。他一把将木桶中的水淋下，让点燃的欲火不要如此张牙舞爪。他拾起一旁的香皂，在青年平缓的腹间搓起泡沫。他一手提起韦伯那修长而圆润的大腿，大手在白皙与麦色肌肤的交界线环绕，将自己挤入他的两腿之间，蹲下身来让其将腿搭过自己的胯间。  
一时未能稳住身体的韦伯环住了他的颈，伊斯坎达尔打开水龙头再次让流水冲洗彼此的身体，他用手汲水送入韦伯的唇间。怀中的人眯起眼皱着眉地鼓起了腮，让清水漱净自己的口腔，有点艰辛地吐出。  
伊斯坎达尔将自己的阳物抵在了青年大腿根部上，托着他大腿的手向下滑去，分出一根手指探入紧密的穴道，另一只手将阳物压在腿根缝隙间，开始滑动。  
平日根本不可能被人触摸的私处一下子同时受到冲击，韦伯弓起了腰，整个人有着往里缩的趋势，哽咽着将头埋在了伊斯坎达尔的肩上，脚趾悬空绷直着，一阵阵抽搐感伴随着异物感加剧。  
手指被括约肌剧烈地排挤，伊斯坎达尔轻吻着他颤抖的肩头，安慰着他让他尽量放轻松。而腰间的动作却越发剧烈，最后一阵炽热释放而出，溅落在韦伯逐渐发热的身子上。  
伊斯坎达尔像是长舒了一口气一般，不知为何听着他的呼吸声，青年耸起的肩部曲线逐渐变得平缓下来。伊斯坎达尔感觉到阻力逐渐变小，手指缓慢地转动着，几番抽动后他心想应该也差不多可以进行下一步。他抽出了手指，拾起了一旁的香皂，将其丢入方才的水桶。  
他掐了一把青年柔软的臀部，付在他肩头的人猛地抬起了头，羞红的脸上一双含泪的灰绿色眼睛正紧盯着自己。伊斯坎达尔毫不在乎地将脸贴近，用鼻尖触碰着他的肌肤，低声地说着:  
“你知道我们下一步要做什么吗 ？”  
近在咫尺的面容羞怯地露出无措的混乱表情，不安地细声地回应着:  
“大概……知道……”  
“那我们要先好好清理一下。放心吧，我会让你有一个完美的第一次。在这之前，我可能得先要去拿点东西…… ”  
说着伊斯坎达尔便松开了他的怀抱，赤裸地起身走出了浴室。韦伯看着他的背影，不安地撑着木凳踉跄地站起身来。  
伊斯坎达尔翻找着自己的行李，终于找出了之前从药店买下的注射器。回过头正打算返回，却正好撞上那双张看着的灰绿色眼眸。  
披散着黑发的青年正怯怯地扶着门框探头张望着他，好像担心自己下一秒就会消失溜走一般不安地紧盯着，就像是从穴中探头的兔子。  
伊斯坎达尔忍不住噗笑，他快步地走去。韦伯稍微缩入浴室，撑着墙等待着他。伊斯坎达尔则上前将他一把横抱起，回到方才的战地。  
他将韦伯放下在瓷制马桶上坐好，将方才扔入水中的搓起泡沫，韦伯紧张地注视着他将得到的肥皂水灌入注射器。  
“如果感觉自己忍不了的话就尽管出声叫我，如果觉得紧张就抱住我就好了，实在没办法出声我的胳膊随时任你咬。”  
伊斯坎达尔啄吻着韦伯的鼻尖，将注射器的前端抵进他的穴道。随着冰冷的水流的进入，韦伯浑身打了个寒颤。伊斯坎达尔缓慢地推动着注射器，肩头接住了紧低向下的额。  
大概灌入了好几管后，韦伯再也无法忍耐，双手紧抓住伊斯坎达尔的肩，挣扎般地要将其从自己的身上抽离。伊斯坎达尔轻吻着他的耳廓安慰着他，松开了他的怀抱，放下了手中的注射器，抓着他颤抖的双手。  
“好孩子，接下来你就把那些让你觉得不舒服的东西都排出来就好了。”  
韦伯无法控制地用双手掩住自己的脸，直至颤抖的双肩变得冷静下来，他像是断线的人偶一样被伊斯坎达尔的怀抱接住，任凭自己被再次洗净。  
伊斯坎达尔用大大的浴巾将疲惫的人包裹起来，抱出了浴室。他一把将其丢至床褥中，被有些僵硬的床板磕到脊背的韦伯艰难地爬起身来，伊斯坎达尔拉起他的浴巾替他擦了擦头发，但未等韦伯反应过来发生了什么，自己已被再次压在了床上。  
他仰望着骑坐在他身上的壮硕身躯，感受到宽厚的手掌在自己的腹部漫游。不知从什么时候掏出了的小块状果酱出现在他手中，香甜的味道萦绕他的鼻腔。与此同时，黏腻的果酱被涂抹至自己早已做好准备的后穴。  
硬物抵在了他的臀间，伊斯坎达尔提起了他的腿，俯身缓慢地挺进。他拉起韦伯无力垂在床上的手臂，轻咬着清晰可见的晒痕。  
后腔逐渐充盈的感觉让韦伯轻轻地皱起了眉，伊斯坎达尔便伸手抚弄着他的前庭，趁着分散他注意力的关头，缓慢地摆动起自己的腰间。  
这种抽动感让韦伯感觉非常的怪异，他闭着眼捉住了伊斯坎达尔的手腕，失去支撑的伊斯坎达尔身子向下一压，在韦伯身体中探索的阳物一下抵入了深处，顶弄至他的敏感点。  
韦伯猛地睁开了眼，惊呼声明明都到了自己的嗓间却怎么也发不出来。他带着泪的眼慌张地望向伊斯坎达尔，对方自然明白自己是误打误撞找到了正确位置，扣住了韦伯紧抓着自己手腕的手，十指紧紧相扣。  
朦胧地感受都落在指节上的吻，除此之外的所有感官都融化于快感当中。理智也好，羞耻也就，全部都在这浪潮中四分五裂，化作碎屑。  
无法忍耐的喘息就像是崇高地赞誉，在这瞬间两人一切的动作都是如此的缠绵，直至攀至巅峰。  
伊斯坎达尔甚至还没来得及考虑，就发现自己已在他的体内将欲望完全释放。两人连接处的周围已是黏糊糊的成片，根本就分不清谁先谁后。  
身下的青年像是受不了内射的刺激，蜷缩着身子不断地吸着气，身子止不住发抖。他带着歉意的抚摸上韦伯凌乱的长发，低声道歉:  
“抱歉，看来是我太失策了，就这样在你体内去了，你感觉还好吗？我来帮你清理吧。”  
躺着的人微微摇了摇头，传达着他并无责怪之意。鲜红的吻痕随着他的动作落入伊斯坎达尔的眼中，让他心中滋生起了一种满足感。  
他抽身退出青年温热的身体，身下的人发出了轻哼。他撩拨起挡在将欲睡去的那人脸上的发丝，温柔地捋顺还带着几分水汽的发丝，在他还带着泪痕的脸颊上落下嘴唇。  
“愿你做个好梦。”

11995.11  
已是凌晨两点半，深秋夜半的雾气在这个寂静的街道中浮起。狭窄的廉价出租房中仍亮着点点灯光，书桌前小小的身影被厚厚的棉衣披着。  
二手的破旧台灯似乎不能再继续坚持陪伴他的便宜主人，控诉着它的超时长工作，时不时发出灯丝蹦跳的响声。韦伯烦躁地将他写了许久的草稿案揉成纸团，一把丢到身后。  
成堆的资料间尽是他丢弃的纸球，他像是忍住发狂一般地用双手抓着自己的头皮，又一次翻出了一旁被翻得卷起边角的资料。  
他整整成个周末都是如此度过，为自己的研究设计耗尽耐心与精力。但是越是努力他便越发懊恼，感觉自己的方案毫无进展。  
平庸，无聊至极，毫无新意。他的老师是如此评价在这之前被否决掉的十几份研究设计。那位被称为天才的教授便是如此替他将上交的方案揉成纸团，只丢下了自己的研究资料与参考范例给他。  
最近肯尼斯越发频繁地让韦伯参与他的研究，亦开始让他以接近的主题设计自己的研究方案。这本是一件令人开心的事，但韦伯却觉得沉重得吓人。  
随着深入自己老师的研究 ，便越是明白自己的才能有多么的低劣。这就像是永远无法无法抵达的断崖彼方，关键的天赋让他觉得自己注定无法与他的老师瞭望同样的风景。  
在这些资料中自我折磨已有足足两个多星期，就连打工那边也一口气请了很久的假。韦伯长叹了口气，端起了快要积下咖啡渍的马克杯起身前往料理台洗净，他才发觉自己已经养成了收拾杯子的习惯，心中不由得想起里伊斯坎达尔。  
如果自己能像那个人一样从容的话……  
他摇了摇头，觉得自己可能是快要累得神志不清了。他拿起抹布，将杯子擦干净之后倒扣在灶台上，洗了把手就摇摇晃晃地爬上了床上，干脆地缩入了被子里。  
他很快就沉入了梦境，安稳地睡着，直到一两个小时后被巨大的拍门声吵醒。  
他猛地从床上蹦起来，听着自己脆弱的门近乎要倒下的声音，第一个念头便是快速思考自己自己是否有借了什么债被债主找上门来了。  
拍门声似乎没打算停止，依旧响亮地持续。韦伯有点畏缩地拉过自己床头的棉衣，披到肩上后才紧张地赶到门前，忐忑地打开了门。  
“噢！小子！你总算开门了！我们一起去天台看星星吧！”  
只见赤裸的大汉正叉着腰露出豪爽的笑容，三更半夜出现在他家门前。  
韦伯面目表情地将门一把关上。  
伊斯坎达尔有点吃惊地看着合上了的门，他再次拍起了门，试图通过劝诱说服韦伯:  
“喂！小子！今晚的夜空真的很美哦！我刚刚才从楼下下来绝对没在骗你啊！”  
他再次拍着门，突然打了个寒战，大大地打了个喷嚏。就算是如此壮健的他，深秋大半夜浑身赤裸地站在外面如此长时间也是会觉得冷的。  
屋内传来一阵咚咚咚的奔走声，眼前的门又再次刷得一声打开了。  
“总而言之你先给我进来把衣服穿上啦！”  
韦伯故作不耐烦地叉起腰来，搁下了话之后就自顾自地转过头去了回到了物中。  
“书桌那边放着应该合你尺寸的衣服，你自己解决一下吧。”  
他一边翻找着自己的橱柜试图找出能够招待客人的杯子，却发现自己家中竟没有多一份的茶杯或马克杯，最后竟然要掏出平时拿来喝水的玻璃杯。他思考了一番，还是决定用自己的马克杯来招待客人。  
伊斯坎达尔以庞大的身躯行走这狭窄又凌乱的小公寓中，就似巨型模型被放进了芭比娃娃的小房子，十分有视觉冲击感。  
他试着拉开书桌上台灯拉绳开关，桌面上被翻的七零八落的资料摆得到处都是，让他忍不住多看了几眼，最后才找到了韦伯所说的衣服。  
正忙着烧开水的韦伯瞄了一眼正举起他所准备的衣服一脸新奇的伊斯坎达尔，假装没事发生地回过头去。  
说起来也是奇怪，他自己分明一穷二白连交学费都是勉勉强强，但却偏偏在经过男装店的时候忍不住买下了XXXL加大码的男装，他觉得自己绝不是因为稍作想象觉得合适某人后才决定买下来的，只是为了发泄压力才做这种冲动消费。  
“总感觉这不像是小子会买的衣服啊，难道这是小子你准备给我的礼物吗？顺带一提，虽然我们都是男人所以没太大关系，但是为了好好学习我觉得你还是收拾一下房间会更好哦！”  
伊斯坎达尔穿上了衣服，很理所当然地坐上了韦伯的床，便开始咧着嘴大笑大声地嚷嚷起来。韦伯佯装塞住耳朵，也和平时一样开始反驳他:  
“你真是啰嗦啦！我这叫做专注于学习才没时间去收拾啦！可可和咖啡，你要哪样啊？”  
“噢噢？居然不是红茶了吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔惊讶的扬起眉毛，韦伯哭笑不得地望向他。伊斯坎达尔也似乎有点好奇地靠了过来。  
“真是的，哪有大半夜喝红茶的啦？这种氛围怎么都要喝一些热乎乎的东西吧？”  
“那我就来试试小子泡的的热可可好了。”  
“事先说明，我家的都不过是些廉价冲剂饮品哦？”  
“没关系没关系，只要是你泡的那就自然会变得好喝起来。”  
伊斯坎达尔双手搭在了灶台前的架子上，满不在乎地摆了摆手。他的语气无比的理所当然，好像他所说的是公认的事实一般肯定。把这话听了进去的韦伯微微咬紧了下唇，不好意思的别过了头，将可可粉一勺又一勺地加进了杯子内，加水后胡乱地用银匙搅拌。  
于是两人便都捧着还热得烫手的可可一起围着台灯微弱的光坐下，开始整理到底是什么个回事才有了现在的这个情况。  
“这个真不错啊，暖呼呼的。”  
韦伯捧着有点烫手的玻璃杯，小心翼翼地吹着气，心中久违地感受到了丝丝暖意及平静。他将自己整个人都裹在了棉被里，望向正坐在书桌旁的伊斯坎达尔。  
“所以说……你大半夜突然出现在我家楼顶就算了，你是怎么找到我的门牌号的。”  
前一段时间伊斯坎达尔时不时会送韦伯回家，但他从未提及过自己的门牌号也没有邀请过他到他家做客。而伊斯坎达尔却不知为何就找上了他家门，这让他感到非常困惑。  
“这不是非常简单嘛。”  
伊斯坎达尔拍了拍自己的大腿，意味不明地灿烂笑容让韦伯不知所以然。  
“你曾经说过你可以从你家的窗户正好可以看见对面楼的漂亮花圃上的小猫，这儿一层也就两户，再加上我可是细心观察了哪一个才是你所说的花圃，层数确定，左右确定，这不就找到了吗？”  
“你这人真是可怕……”  
韦伯感叹于伊斯坎达尔的行动力与记忆力，长长地叹了口气，像是感受到由深处散发出的寒冷，他缩了缩身子，环抱住了自己的双腿。  
世界上有才能有能力的人数之不尽，想要什么都能轻易得到，但也有着他这种连最想要的东西都得不到的人。  
“果然小子你最近是在忙于学业啊……难怪上次去到店里也没见到你，其他店员都说你最近请假了。”  
伊斯坎达尔放下了杯子，静静地看着像刺猬一样蜷缩起来的男孩，那双眼映着台灯的灯光，格外明亮，就连其中混杂的一丝丝落寞都被清楚地打亮。  
“不过这样也好，你本来也是勤工俭学，总没有把学习放在次位的道理。但是啊……”  
“明明我们是朋友，但我却除了在那家店以外，竟然就不知道应该去哪儿找你了。”  
韦伯猛地抬起头，迎上他在台灯旁温柔的浅笑，那份浅笑的给他的感受他从未在其他人身上感受过。伊斯坎达尔的话语一字一句都像是充满份量，全部都落在了韦伯的心底，给予他沉重一击。  
那是如此的温暖，温暖得就像是幼时母亲的怀抱一般，显得无比梦幻而不真实。  
韦伯几乎感觉到自己眼睛的酸楚，他试图说话，却觉得如梗在咽。  
“尽管来找我就好了……什么时候都行……”  
只要你愿意来，我便一定会一直等待着。  
这样的想法像是一颗小小的种子，于此瞬间已悄悄埋下。它将随着时间而生根发芽，此时谁也还没预料到它会生长成什么模样。  
伊斯坎达尔的大手附上了他低下去的头，那只手传来的热度，似乎能赶走一切的忧愁，让人心安。  
“嗯，无论什么时代，我一定都会过来找你。”  
他的话让韦伯无比安心，但这话音才刚落下，他就话锋突转，突然就拉起了韦伯的手臂，整个人又再次回归平日的高涨情绪。  
“但是小子，我们就先别聊这事，现在当务之急可是要去看星空啊!快快快!你也赶快从被窝里起来吧时间可不等人呢。”  
韦伯就这样糊里糊涂被他从被窝里拉了起来，他只来得及慌忙地将可可全部倒进嘴里，烫得他一时间连话都说不出来。  
两人就这样风风火火的冲出了小小的公寓，一路奔上了天台，就连外套都没有拿上。韦伯支着自己的膝盖气喘吁吁，连腰都直不起来。秋夜的寒气让他不禁缩了缩身子，他艰难地理顺着自己的呼吸，抬起头来看向站在他前方的伊斯坎达尔，他本开口想抱怨，却被眼前的景象惊艳到了。  
凌晨的夜空便是最极致的黑，那并不是平日夜里还泛着紫蓝的天空，而是最最纯粹的黑，黑得染不上半点颜色。无边的黑是如此的高远，触摸不到边界，让人清楚意识到自己是如此的渺小。唯独点点繁星，在这黑夜中如此闪耀，就如同是钻石一般夺目，它一样是如此的渺小，却无法让人忽略它的存在，不得不认同在这辽阔的夜空下它们才是真正的主角。  
唯有那人仰望着星空的雄伟的背影，以及天上的点点繁星，才能不被这夜色吞没。眼前的景象就如同是天造地设般完美，那人生来便是眺目远方，而自己生来便是要去仰望他的背景。  
在这寂静的天穹底下，韦伯失神地站了来，他似乎是凭着身体本能去前进，站到了伊斯坎达尔的身旁。他侧过头仰望着伊斯坎达尔醉心的神情，即使是在这极黑的夜，他的眼中仍是映照着那璀璨的星空。  
“你看，小子。看着这样广阔的夜空，总会让人想起远处无边无尽的海，真是让人身心愉悦。”  
是因为他一直看着浩大而又璀璨的前方，所以他的双眸才总是闪烁着如此美丽又耀眼的光亮？  
韦伯凝视着他的侧颜，心中不由得浮现出这样的猜测。  
口中仍旧浓郁的可可是如此甜郁，却暗藏着丝丝的苦涩，恰似他此时的心情。  
被他凝望着的伊斯坎达尔突然回过了头来，他带着豪迈的笑容，揽过了韦伯的肩。韦伯匆忙地别过了头，抬头望向了夜空。  
“怎样，小子？漂亮吗？我没有骗你吧？”  
“真是奇怪啊……”韦伯呼了口热气，将掌心搓热，“明明这里是伦敦，却也能看见如此多的星星。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你一定是很少看半夜的天空吧？城市的夜空总是有太多的灯光，夺取了它们的光芒，等到夜深人静之后便是他们的主场。”  
“谁会大半夜出门啦……”只穿了一件单薄的睡衣的韦伯逐渐打起了寒战，他用双手搓热自己的双臂，好产生点热量来温暖他。  
“等到你出门旅行之后便会的了！你肯定躲不了要露宿荒郊，躺在夜空之下，睁眼便有星空相伴。怎样，很浪漫吧!”  
韦伯颇为无语地看着伊斯坎达尔探过来的得意笑脸，心中暗自回答一般旅游并不会如此，说到底，要和眼前的这个人讨论何为“一般”根本就是浪费时间。  
“浪不浪漫我可不知道，我只知道我快要被冷死了。”  
韦伯哆嗦着缩紧了身子，伊斯坎达尔留意到他变得不通顺的声音，才发觉到他已经冷得整个人都在抖个不停。  
“真拿你没办法啊，来来快点过来吧，这样至少会暖和不少。”  
说着伊斯坎达尔便席地而坐，他敞开了他的胸怀，向韦伯伸着双手招呼他进来。  
韦伯心中大喊着这到底是谁的错啊，没好气地看着那个理所当言的人，内心挣扎了一番，最后还是没骨气地缩进了他的怀内。  
他蹲坐在伊斯坎达尔交叉的双腿上，靠在他温暖的怀里，不禁感叹这简直就是一个移动的暖炉。伊斯坎达尔坦然的用双手将他环抱，将他整个人都护在了自己的怀里，并将自己的下颚也叠在了韦伯的头上，把他整个人都贴了上来，将寒意全部驱除。  
韦伯望着眼前的夜空，感受到头顶的大汉正用他那长满络腮胡的脸蹭着他的头，背后是他稳健的心跳，只觉得如此不可思议，又是如此令人安稳。  
“伊斯坎达尔。”眺望着星空的少年突然向身后人搭话。  
“你为什么要不断的旅行？”  
身后的人听见了他的提问，停止了他像是在爱抚小猫一样的动作。  
“我想去看真正的无垠之海。”  
“我想旅行到泛大陆仍未分裂时的时代，去看真正没有边界的大海。”  
“……为了什么？说到底那也只是海吧？而且你所说的古生代的空气成分与现今完全不同，一氧化碳浓度高得吓人，你要真去到二叠纪怕是还没看到海就已经……”  
“停停停!小子啊，你这想法可就太无聊了。”  
伊斯坎达尔在他面前画起了休止符，让韦伯不禁皱起了眉。他的脸被伊斯坎达尔的大手捧起，被掰向他那双灼热的眼。  
“我自然知道我们终究只是人类，我们的人生在这历史洪流只是短短一瞬这样子的话我怕你也是快要听得快吐了。但是，正因如此，活在这世上就要尽可能多地去感受!人生最宝贵的莫过于你的感受!”  
“正因为你在感受这个世界，你的世界才会变得充满意义绚丽多彩，没有任何事情是没有意义的，有的只是你不懂得感受。你注定带不走任何东西的，所以最宝贵的果然还有尽情感受，尽情享受!”  
“小子啊，如果事事都只追求可能性，你的感知自然就会被局限。你应该要学会追求未知，正是因为你也有着对未知的向往，你才会如此努力地学习，不是吗？”  
“如果能让我看见那样浩瀚壮观，激潮澎湃的景色，赌上我的一生有何妨呢？”  
伊斯坎达尔展现出极具他个人风格的自信笑容，耀眼得不带一丝阴霾，让他难以直视，只是他无法抑制自己的向往，就算是被这热度灼伤，他怕也是心甘情愿。  
但正是有这如此耀眼的自信，才映衬出他自身的可悲。他扳开伊斯坎达尔的大手，别过了头，却无法再去眺望眼前的星空。  
“话说回来，原来你可以去到古代旅游吗？”  
“嗯，试过不少次，但次数也不算太多，而且也还没有去到过人类未出现前的世界。”  
韦伯轻轻地咬住了下唇，心中的不甘就像是在发酵，他干脆将酒桶一口气踢翻，让正在发酵的情绪干脆地暴露在空气中。  
“真是让人羡慕……再怎么说我终归到底就是个无聊的人，只能呆在那个小得像监狱的公寓内，当公认的庸才，想法平庸，资质平庸，见解也平庸。是啊，我就是无法参透历史背后的真意，根本不适合做研究。”  
“这是你老师说的话吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔平静地听着韦伯的牢骚后，侧着头看向沉默的男孩，大手突然用力地将他的短发搓乱，像是要给他打气一样，狠狠地拍了拍他拱起了的背。  
突然被粗暴对待的韦伯措不及防地直起了腰板，几乎像是被捞出水的虾一样弹了起来。他责骂起身后的罪魁祸首:  
“伊斯坎达尔!快，快给我住手！突然之间干什么啊？！”  
“小子！你给我听好了！”  
伊斯坎达尔难得露出了真挚的眼神，让韦伯陷入了呆滞，抱怨的嚷嚷也就这样被他抛到了脑后。  
“雄鹰有雄鹰飞翔的方法，骏马亦有自己驰骋的方法。每个人都有自己前进的方法，你没有必要去羡慕其他人，就算是爬，只要那是你真正想要追求的目标，你就自然会不断前进。”  
韦伯听了这番话，愣了一愣，却还是别开了头，紧皱的眉头仍未有要松开的意思。  
“但我既不是雄鹰，也不是骏马。说到底，就算你说是爬，哪又要怎样爬？根本就不可能达到我想要的高度啊？”  
“小子，你这只是为自己能力的不足而生的悲哀而已。”  
伊斯坎达尔的手托起了韦伯的头，安稳而有力。  
“为自己的弱小而生的悲哀正是你霸道萌芽的先兆。你绝非没有才能，你只是仍在充实自己，不要一味看着自己有多糟糕，你的眼睛应该留给前方。”  
“留给前方……”  
“没错，我们的人生已经够短了，若还只顾着回首的话，我们在道路上获得的，感受到的就会变得更小，你甘心这样浪费自己的人生吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔的话语就像是能鼓舞人心的乐响，分明肯尼斯教授的话语还在耳边，但他却想义无反顾地拥向伊斯坎达尔口中的前方。他压抑着自己酸楚的鼻息，终于摇了摇头。  
“我想要证明…我想令他们刮目相看……”  
“没错，就是这样。”  
伊斯坎达尔温柔地抚摸着他的头，那样令人安心的话语终于攻破了韦伯的最后一道堤墙，酸楚的眼泪如洪水一样涌出，止都止不住了。  
韦伯靠在伊斯坎达尔的怀里，肆意地发泄着他的委屈，他的不甘，心中的坚冰都化作了他眼中滚下的泪，直到筋疲力尽，陷入沉睡。

1996.06  
响午已过，饱受初夏的朝阳烤晒的木制客房早就变得闷热无比。而昨夜缠绵过后的年轻人仍瘫睡在被褥之中，慵懒地度过了半日。  
伊斯坎达尔支着头，欣赏着枕于他怀中之人的睡颜。一头青丝散落在他的胸前，萦绕如墨黑晕于水中。然而他的睡颜就如婴儿一般毫无防备，弯曲的食指就那样靠在自己的唇上，双腿也有着向内盘缩的趋势，恰似胎儿于子宫睡梦的姿势。  
他撩起了那惹眼的长发，分出了一束于掌间把玩，俯身轻吻沉睡的人宽正好看的额头。见对方似乎从梦中受到了干扰，喉中发出了微弱的呜咽，调整了一下自己的睡姿。  
见对方仍未有要从梦中苏醒的意思，伊斯坎达尔恶作剧地轻咬起韦伯的鼻尖，韦伯那两道细眉便搅成了一团，纤长的睫毛开始轻微地颤动了起来。  
他迷迷糊糊地眯起眼，伊斯坎达尔便顺势吻上了他的唇。本来只是一个平淡无奇浅浅的吻，而韦伯却猛地睁大了眼，像是十足的惊吓，飞速地缩到了床的另一角。  
伊斯坎塔尔有点惊奇地看着韦伯捞起他手边的枕头不假思索地把自己的头埋了进去，不，应该说是砸了进去滚到了另一边背对着他。像是需要与外界隔离一段时间一样用枕头将自己保护了起来。  
成套动作行云流水，让伊斯坎达尔叹为观止。他倒是见得不少共度良宵后各种人的各种反映，但这种反应他还是没有见过，真是无比新奇。  
“韦伯，你怎么了吗？”  
被提问到的青年双肩突然一颤，紧张得整个人就直接僵住了，就连脖子以下雪白的肌肤都泛起了可爱的粉红。  
他沉默了半响，最后还是用他颤抖的声音回答起伊斯坎达尔。  
“你……你，我，你为什么突然就吻我？”  
“不过是一个早安吻而已啊，我们昨晚不是做过比这要多更多的事吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔理所当然地回答了他的反问，把脸凑近了那个被紧抱着的枕头，试图要把那个被当做最后防线的枕头给扒拉开，却遭到了强烈的反抗。  
然而最后的防线最终也还是被伊斯坎达尔瓦解了，枕头被无情地夺走，羞红而又写满了难为情的脸出现在了枕头后。  
韦伯只能用他的双手掩着自己红得快要滴血的脸，像是快要哭出来一样抽动着肩膀，就连耳根都一并红透。  
“因为……很难为情啊……我……我从来没有试过在别人的怀里醒来过……”  
就好像昨晚的他有多主动，现在就有多难为情，充满了青涩的味道的想法让人为之会心一笑。  
摆出如此可爱的姿态，又说出了这样的台词，伊斯坎达尔像是要受不了一般的用手扶住了额头，紧接着便狠狠地把他抱入了怀里。  
“你真是……可爱得过分啊……”  
伊斯坎达尔揉搓着他缩起来的头，怀中的人却无力做出更多的反抗，只能勉强把他贴过来的脸抵开，那动作像极了拒绝人的小猫。  
“你这么可爱等到再长大点肯定会变得很受女性欢迎啊，我都有点为将来的我担忧了。”  
“才不会……你不要胡说八道啦……”  
韦伯闹脾气似的用手封住了他的嘴挣脱着，结果却被对方抓住了他的手中，一把拉了回来。伊斯坎达尔轻啄着他软软的掌心，让韦伯不得不看向了他。  
两人四目双对，伊斯坎达尔眨巴着他的那双赤眸，眼中满是盈盈笑意。韦伯像是拿他没辙了，只好乖乖地缩回了手。伊斯坎达尔看着他乖巧的模样，宠溺地笑着在他额间落下一吻。  
然而某人的肚子却很不合时宜地叫了起来，暖融融的轻松气氛突然就变得尴尬了起来。韦伯沉默了半响才有点难为情地说到:  
“我……好像有点饿了……”  
伊斯坎达尔看着他那副如同被罚站的小孩子一般难为又羞耻的表情，终于忍不住大笑了起来。  
“好好，那我们去吃什么好呢？”  
“我想吃……司康饼和红茶……”  
无地自容的韦伯低着头小声地回答道。  
“这还真是挺有难度的啊，亲爱的。”伊斯坎达尔从床上坐了起来，捞起床前的衣服套上了身子。他像是想起了什么，突然回过头来。  
“你可以起来吗？要不我去带回来？你还是不要勉强自己比较好喔？”  
韦伯摇了摇头，也跟着他一起从床上爬了起来，他的腰比他想象中的还要酸痛，沉重得要把他拽回床上去。但他还是爬下了床，艰难地寻找起自己的衣服。  
“等我一下，我也想一起去。”  
伊斯坎达尔有些担心地看着他摇晃的背影，青年套上了他的衬衫，将自己的长发一把从衣领中兜起，洒落的发丝被捋成了一束，他熟练地用发绳将其扎成贴服的马尾，落在了脑后。  
“真的不要紧吗？要是你待会觉得站不稳你就尽管抓住我手臂吧。”  
韦伯无声地点了点头，而那背对着伊斯坎达尔的脸上，却完全抑制不住笑意，甜丝丝的笑容就如同刚冲好的蜂蜜水，暖融融的，又带着几分缠绵的蜜意。

午后的街道并无多少人，天顶的烈阳晒得人头疼。但是初夏的光却是如此的美丽，色彩斑斓，绚丽的景色让人原谅了这午后的酷热。  
两名青年在街道上晃悠了好一会，最后进入了一家看起来就有点滥竽充数的咖啡厅。两人不约而同的坐在了靠窗边的位置上，韦伯有点惊讶，又有点开心。  
他顺利地点到了锡兰红茶和司康饼，只是红茶平平无味就如清水，司康饼烤得硬邦邦的味如嚼蜡。但不知为何这一切都没有影响到韦伯的心情，他捧着朴素的茶杯，好像还是嗅到了空气中淡得若隐若无的茶香，靠着落地窗感受着午后的暖阳，遥想起自己所无比珍惜的那段时光。  
“这里的锡兰茶真的不怎样啊。”虽然并不介怀，但韦伯还是苦笑着实话实说。伊斯坎达尔看起来有些不解，又喝了一口杯中的茶，摇了摇头。  
“是这样吗，我平时也没有怎么喝过茶，也不太清楚。”  
“诶，伊斯坎达尔你平时原来不会喝茶吗？”  
这和韦伯印象中的伊斯坎达尔多少有点出入，让韦伯些许有些惊讶细。平日他来店里来得如此频密，每次都只会点锡兰。虽说应该和他的推荐有关，但就算他推荐了别的茶给他，他试过一次后都还是会倒回头来点锡兰红茶。  
“嗯，要硬说的话，我最爱的是酒。”  
“嗯……”韦伯抿着茶杯，一副有话要说却犹豫不决的表情，伊斯坎达尔有些困惑地等待着他的发言。  
“伊斯坎达尔，你现在几岁了？”  
“嗯？20岁了。”  
“哦……20……嗯？！”反应过来的韦伯满脸震惊。  
就算眼前的美青年确实年轻，但韦伯怎么也没有料想到对方居然还比自己小一岁。一切的一切都与他一直以来的印象大相径庭，韦伯一时间陷入了呆滞。  
“这样说来，韦伯你多大了？”  
伊斯坎达尔的话更像是礼貌性反问，但却让对方为之无比头大。  
“21……”韦伯掩住了自己的表情，特别一想起昨晚的事，他就更加控制不住自己复杂的心情。  
“诶，原来你比我要年长啊，看来我还是叫你哥哥会比较好啊？”伊斯坎达尔看起来也有点吃惊，笑着打趣着眼前这个看上去要找个地洞把自己埋起来的年长者。  
他的玩笑自然收到了韦伯热烈的拒绝，他几乎即时地举起双手摇起了头。  
“不不不，你还是放过我了吧，韦伯就行了。”  
伊斯坎达尔看上去笑得非常的畅意 ，韦伯亦就如此欣赏着他的笑颜，自己也无自觉地扬起了嘴角。霞红逐渐由落地窗外倾入，街上的行人亦逐渐地多了起来。  
“话说回来，韦伯你的下一站是准备去哪？”  
伊斯坎达尔亦学他一样端起了茶杯，装作若无其事地将话题引入正轨。  
“诶？啊……应该是伊朗吧……我想去看一看波斯波利斯……其实我是姑且算是在实地考察哦？别看我这样，其实我是考古学者……”  
韦伯有些紧张地端起了自己的杯子，故作镇定地说出准备已久的谎言。没错，他其实是在说谎，他早就已经途径过波斯波利斯。他是特意走了与伊斯坎达尔相反的路线。  
伊斯坎达尔曾经和他提到过自己年轻时从希腊一直旅行到了印度，因此他便想要试着倒着走，心怀能够碰上他的侥幸心理。  
“那不是是相当厉害吗！不过你确实各种程度来说很有学者感呢。”眼前的美青年似乎没有留意到他话语中的不自然，看起来认为这非常的新奇。  
“不过话说起来，你的下一站刚好和我一样呢。”  
“那是真是好巧啊。这样说来，伊斯坎达尔的旅行路线是怎么样子的？”  
“嗯，我打算就这样一路往东，直到亚洲与太平洋接壤的极东，乘上海浪抵达太平洋另一面的美洲大陆。就这样顺着下去走一遍，将这整个地球的海岸尽收眼底。”  
韦伯听着伊斯坎达尔宏大的规划，那感觉恰似在重温自己年少的梦一般。他看着一谈到大海就变得兴奋起来的伊斯坎达尔将双臂搭在桌子上，澄澈的红宝石眼眸迸发出了惊人的光芒。  
他的情绪轻易地随着伊斯坎达尔比划时扬起的手臂一齐调动而起。  
“你果然还是很喜欢海啊……”韦伯的语气带着一两丝白昼梦般无法长存的梦幻及暧昧，又似乎带着安心感，随着他宛然一笑而泄出。  
“那是当然。”伊斯坎达尔露出了他无比熟悉的招牌笑容，“没有什么能比海更令人醉心的了，和那浩瀚相比，蓝天都显得略低一筹。”  
韦伯的眼中亦多出了几分的向往，一同与他陶醉于他口中蔚蓝的海岸。他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，终于鼓起了勇气，真挚地望向伊斯坎达尔的眼。  
“呐，伊斯坎达尔……我可以和你一起去旅行吗？”  
出乎预料的惊喜让伊斯坎达尔的双眉扬起，那张俊美非凡的面容因他的话语而变得格外生动，也许是韦伯的错觉，他笑容的幅度仿佛比平日更为的大。  
“当然是无比欢迎啊。话说这本来应该是我要先来邀请你的。又被你抢先了，这个怎么办呀？”  
伊斯坎达尔佯装出困扰的表情，韦伯因为他的话而满脸羞红地低下了头，慌张地盯着角落，小声地说到:  
“那……那就重头来过？”  
“诶，真的可以吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ”  
笑声回荡在小小的咖啡厅中，恰似回忆中温暖的温度。夕阳余下的暖意落在了他的手背，那温暖的光几乎要让他忘记两年前落在他手背上雨滴的冰冷。

1994.08  
韦伯收起了最后一个瓷杯，他抬起头来环顾了一圈逐渐变得人影奚落的店面，目光最后停留在了空荡荡的四号桌上。  
梅尔文今日已是好几次地看他四处顾望，他这副不死心的期待实在是过于有趣，便趁机利用作为老板的权威来抓弄他一番，静静地接近到他身后，突然地来了一句:  
“呐，韦伯，你是被甩了吗？”  
本正全神贯注地沉思着的韦伯被他吓得浑身一阵，恼怒地回过头去给了那个愉悦犯的额头一个爆栗。  
“少给我在这胡说八道！我又没跟他在谈恋爱！”  
梅尔文迅速地作出反应，配合得捂住了额头，一脸委屈的蹲起身来，开始朝他嚷嚷:  
“欸——可是，可是，整家店里估计就只有你这么认为啦！而且已经好久没来了！”  
确实， 距离他上次出现已经过去了两个月。  
在那次与伊斯坎达尔看完星空过后，伊斯坎达尔有好长一段时间都非常频繁地来找他。不仅仅是在店内，他有时会提着从街口新买来的游戏带上门来和他打个通宵，在休息日和他一起去博物馆，图书馆，甚至还会带他去登山，到城郊远足。  
足足半年间，让韦伯重新感受到了自己的人生是如此的充实。就算肯尼斯教授的毒舌再怎么狠辣，梅尔文的难缠再怎么让人烦躁，他的心情都是照旧平稳。  
慢慢地，就连工作都变得是充满了期许，或者他就会突然前来造访，那么他又可以再次和那个人聊天，向他抱怨最近总是不来找他。  
韦伯叹了口气，将目光收了回来，为自己的想法感到可笑。  
天色已经逐渐变得阴沉，乌云踌躇地徘徊在窗外似乎不久后将有雨降下。时间亦不早了，人们也纷纷奔走赶在夜幕之前回到家中。韦伯静静地看着稀疏的几个客人，或是在看着书消磨着时光，亦或是像他一样看着其他人的身影，等待时光自己远去。  
韦伯终于放弃了自己的想法，确定今日也是不可能会见到那个人，于是便安静地等待着换岗。  
时针慢慢地偏转，平日本应踩点到达的后辈今日却比平日早了十分钟气喘吁吁地推门而入。  
“那个……维尔维特前辈！”后辈破门而入后的第一句话便是如此响亮，几乎让韦伯吓了一跳。  
“我在店外看见你的客人了！是四号桌的那位！……他就在门外等你，你快点去吧！”  
店里所有人的目光都聚集在这两人身上，韦伯无声地脱下了围裙，一气呵成地推开了吧台的半截矮门，一个箭步冲出了店门。  
一旁的还在工作的前辈们甚至想为他挥舞起抹布，预祝他一路顺利。  
韦伯几乎要冲过了头，他急刹住了车，回头望去，熟悉的身影就在不远处的路灯下等待着他  
。伊斯坎达尔一如既往地以同样的服装，同样的姿态出现在他的面前。过分的喜悦让青涩的少年完全忽略掉了他的笑容微妙的与平日不同。  
“伊斯坎达尔……”  
韦伯尽可能调整着自己的呼吸，才踏出脚步向那人靠近。  
“真是的……你怎么那么久都没来，不是说好了要来找我玩的吗？难道你是迷路了不成吗？……伊斯坎达尔？”  
本来无比喜悦的韦伯正像他所想的那样，用平日的语气向他抱怨着。但他却明显得感受到了伊斯坎达尔因他的话语而身体一紧，他这才留意到伊斯坎达尔不像平日一样轻松地笑着。  
少年看着他瞬时变得不安了起来，他紧张地拉住了他的衣袖，迫切地观察着他的表情，小心翼翼地向他询问到底发生了什么:  
“……伊斯坎达尔？你怎么了吗？”  
相比之下，伊斯坎达尔坦然地握住了韦伯的手，他少有地用如此庄重的目光凝视着韦伯的困惑的双目，低声回答:  
“小子，我可能以后都来不了这个时代了。”  
韦伯一时之间无法理解伊斯坎达尔话语中的含义，这觉得耳边像是响起定夺囚刑的锤声。他只觉得自己周围的氧气都像是被夺走了一般，胸前压落的重石让他根本无法呼吸。  
“什……么？”  
韦伯听着自己喉间挤出了枯哑的声音，那简直就像是他人传来的话语一般遥远，难以触摸。周围的一切都是如此，离他如此的遥远 。  
伊斯坎达尔这是沉默着，静静地接受着他的情绪，仿佛对这一切早有预想。  
“你又要像那时候一样把我一个人留下吗？呐……伊斯坎达尔，回答我，你是对我厌倦了吗？”  
“韦伯!”  
伊斯坎达尔突然大声地呵斥着他，打断了他的话语，双手紧握住他的双肩，他铿锵有力的声音传入了他的耳中，却感觉抵达不到他的心。  
“我没有厌倦，我永远不会厌倦。但是你要明白，你的人生中的每个人都只能陪你走过片段，原谅我，我无法一直陪伴着你。”  
“我不明白!”  
回过神来，湿润的泪珠已由眼眶滚下，韦伯紧握着伊斯坎达尔的手臂，他望着那人依旧明亮的双眼，压抑不着哭喊。  
“我不明白啊……伊斯坎达尔!我需要你!……为什么……为什么你不能留下来？”  
伊斯坎达尔一把将他揽入了怀中，突如其来的吻压下了他止不住的哀求。韦伯的大脑完全无法处理眼前发生的一切，热情的吻似乎要将一切都掩盖掉，平息他的悲伤。  
回过神来后的韦伯不知所措地挣扎着，他眼看着那人已逐渐融入透明之中，眼泪只是无助地滚落着。  
直至最后一刻，伊斯坎达尔才松开了怀抱，只留下了简短的话语，及唇齿间鲜明的余温。  
“小子，相信我，只要你继续前行，我们就一定还会相遇的。”  
冰凉的雨点滴落在他的肩头，闷哑的雷声在阴沉的天边鼓动着。他的四肢似乎感受到刺骨的冰凉，刻骨铭心。  
他脱力地身体无力地跪下在被惨白灯光打凉，伸手将同样失去凭依掉落在地面的衣物揽入怀中，手中仍能感受衣物所带着的体温，心脏就如被撕裂一般抽痛着。  
那人的话语以及接近不真实的豪爽笑容，挥之不去，如同刀刃般锋利。

1996.08  
八月正午的太阳烤得韦伯头脑发昏，纵使周围尽是巴列维国王植下的树林，却仍然没有让韦伯感觉变得轻松本分。  
伊斯坎达尔的身影就在他的眼前，却逐渐变得模糊了起来。明明只是普普通通的山坡，却让韦伯硬生生的折去了半条命。  
伊斯坎达尔似乎察觉到韦伯已经处于巍巍欲坠的处境，他转过身来，向韦伯伸出了手，俊美的脸上的笑容有些无奈，他回过头去，眺望前方的景致，兴奋地望向韦伯。  
“看啊，韦伯，我们已经到了！波斯波利斯就在你我的眼底！”  
还没等韦伯颤抖的手握上那只向自己伸来的手，他的手便被有力地紧握住，他整个人被一把拉到山崖的边缘。  
灼热的风亲吻着他的脸，他眯着眼睛抵挡炽热的艳阳，待缓过神来，庞大的宫城遗址群落就冲撞入他的视界，那雄伟的景致让他惊叹得合不拢嘴。  
“怎样？果然爬上来非常的值得吧？”伊斯坎达尔得意地欣赏着韦伯震撼的表情，亦回过头感受着震慑心魂的荒凉伟壮。  
没错，韦伯并非第一次来这波斯波利斯看这古波斯宫城，但上次他却未肯爬上山坡，自然未欣赏到此时他眼前的景致，难以言状的感动让韦伯陷入了无言的慨叹中。  
与他一起再次踏上本应一样的旅程，而给他的感受确实如此的不同。  
感受到了伊斯坎达尔将自己的手紧握的力度，感叹与窃喜糅合成了难以言状的感动，惊叹的脸上逐渐绽放出感动的笑容。  
或许，这就是他人生最幸福的瞬间了。他由衷地在心底感叹着。

但其实这份幸福却不是不带瑕疵的。

一个普通的早日，依旧是在异国他乡的旅馆中，待韦伯睁开上眼，发现枕边却是空荡无人。  
他冷静地坐起了身，静待睡意的昏沉散去，便穿上了丢在床头的衣物。他穿好后便检查了一番浴室与阳台，然而整个房间都空荡荡，只剩他一个人。  
于是韦伯得到了确认，伊斯坎达尔现今正在进行时间旅行。  
他从旅行包里翻出备用的食粮，用旅馆自带的热水壶接了水龙头的水，放置在电热板上，在饼干上涂抹上肝酱，准备开始今日的等待。  
与他以往认识的那个年长的伊斯坎达尔不同 青年时期的伊斯坎达尔并不能控制自己的时间旅行。以往伊斯坎达尔曾向他解释过，他的时间旅行源于他的基因缺失，在他人生的前半段中他都尚未学会如可控制，发作起来有点像是癫痫，不可把控。为了像现今那般把控住他的能力，他花了不少的时间去练习。  
虽然韦伯已是非常小心翼翼地每日紧跟着伊斯坎达尔，就是生怕他突然地消失，然而这种事情还是理所当言地发生了。  
一切的开始是在第四日的晚上两人在宾馆前台登记后，韦伯刚拿到了门匙之后，回过头来本应在这里的人消失不见，却只留下了衣服在原地，这吓得他几乎要失狂。  
那个晚上他抱着伊斯坎达尔剩下的衣服在街上不断地奔走着，哭红了双眼在异国陌生的街道上迷走着，直到最后连他自己也迷失在这夜里，还是伊斯坎达尔将他找了回来。  
伊斯坎达尔会不断地消失。  
韦伯不得不接受这个事实，渐渐地变得能冷静面对他的消失，就像被生活逼着往前走一样，开始习惯了他突然的失踪，然后开始独自的等待。  
韦伯沉默地用烧开的水泡起沿途买来的茶砖，希望伊斯坎达尔能够足够早的回来和他一起饮茶。但未等他开始泡茶，房间的玄关便突然传来敲门声。  
韦伯有些惊喜地放下了手中的水壶，满心以为伊斯坎达尔今日如此早就归来，欢喜地将门打开，然而事实远非如此，门前挤着两个将黑色西装穿得整整齐齐的壮汉，正带着惊人的气魄紧盯着他。  
“你就是韦伯维尔维特先生吧？麻烦你现在能和我们谈一下吗？”

就这样，韦伯在两个保镖感十足的壮汉的气势所逼下，被请到了旅馆附近的餐馆。  
为了舒缓自己的紧张，他紧盯着眼前的气泡饮料中的浮冰逐渐融化。眼前并排而坐的的黑衣人拘谨地端坐着，开始了他们的对话。  
“首先，我要很遗憾的告诉你，你的恩师肯尼斯•埃尔梅罗教授及研究所中的其他同僚，于上个月月底的实地考察遭遇地震，遗迹发生坍塌，在场的所有人都在遗迹中遇难……”  
“遇难？！”韦伯听着这个料想之外的词语，惊讶得整个人从椅子中弹了起来，他难以置信地看着依旧保持着冷静的陈述着的黑衣人，只希望他能够肯定自己其实只是听错了 。  
“是的，希望你能节哀顺变。”黑衣人残酷而又冷漠地宣告着事实。  
“当下，除了您以外，已无肯尼斯教授的直系学生存活，埃尔梅罗研究室已经危在旦夕。”  
韦伯无力地接受着这两个第一次见面的陌生人口中残忍的事实，整个人跌落回了座位上，无力地瘫靠在椅背上。  
“该死……”  
虽然他对肯尼斯的印象绝称不上好，但曾经朝夕共处的老师，就这样被宣告死讯，一切都显得如此的不真实。  
在他离开埃尔梅罗研究室之前，他对于肯尼斯对于一次古墓考古挖掘计划产生不同的想法。他在与肯尼斯一起前往踩点勘察之后，便察觉其古墓的结构危险性极高，强烈地反对进行进一步的深入挖掘调查。  
但当时肯尼斯却以他理由不足为由并不接受他的提案，当时教授的研究正处于瓶颈期，韦伯亦明白这次实地考研对老师的重要。恰逢他已提前完成了学士的课程，作为结业论文递交上去的成果甚至获得了奖项，他获得了一笔奖学金并被顺利保研。为了回避参与此次的研究，他以实地考察为由递交了新的研究方案与休学申请，踏上了长达两年多的旅途。  
“如果我当时态度能够再坚决一点……”  
他要紧了牙关，脸色逐渐青白了起来。  
事实上他的建议没有被采纳并不是导致肯尼斯一行人死亡的直接原因。毕竟事实并不是如他所想那般的结构性坍塌，而是起缘于天灾。  
但韦伯却还是感受到了生命的重量将他压得无法呼吸，罪恶感让他觉得呼吸不顺畅。  
“现今的埃尔梅罗研究室需要你来支撑起，莱妮丝小姐是如此说的。她希望你能立即回国，唯有这样才能从这场灾难中挽救埃尔梅罗研究室。”  
“不……我只是一届平平的庸才……我不确定我能够帮上忙……”韦伯困难地维持着自己的思考。他确实记得莱妮丝是肯尼斯的侄女，那名被作为下任接班人培养的天才幼女。  
“这是你的推辞吗？韦伯•维尔维特先生，你以18岁的低龄得到了肯尼斯教授的认可进入了埃尔梅罗研究室，并且在20岁就发表了获奖论文。你是实打实的天才，如果你有意拒绝，我们将按照莱妮丝小姐的指示将你绑回伦敦。”  
“这只是因为我无能才更要努力，一根筋努力偶然得出的结果而已……完全比不过我的老师……”  
看来对方其实并没有留给他选择的余地。  
韦伯陷入了一时的沉默，他最终长叹了口气，表情格外的复杂。  
“我希望你能够留给我一点时间，我希望能和我的旅伴做个道别。”  
黑衣人之间交换了一下眼神，最终还是点头应允了韦伯的请求。  
“今夜晚上七点，我们将会到旅馆楼下接你。”  
在两名黑衣人的护送下，韦伯就如一具行尸走肉，艰辛地回到了旅馆。他并没想都，更大的惊吓还在前方等待着他。  
他疲惫地打开了房间的门，却隔门听见里面有着活动的声响，他推门而入，正酝酿着该如何向伊斯坎达尔解释。  
熟悉的身影出现在房间的正中，正穿着伊斯坎达尔常穿的白T恤，体型看上去似乎比平日更加的壮硕，很显然就与青年伊斯坎达尔不同。  
那人听见门口处的声响，缓慢地回过了身来。成熟而饱经日晒的面容，是让他多么的怀恋。那毫无疑问，是与19岁的自己分别后的，年长的伊斯坎达尔。  
“伊斯坎达尔……”韦伯几乎是脱口而出地叫出了眼前人的名字，事实上他的意识并未从震惊中缓过来。  
“好久不见，小子。”  
那人带着让年少时的他感觉安稳无比的笑容，若无其事地向他打着招呼。他坦然地站在他的面前，甚至向他敞开了双臂。  
“……为什么你会出现在这里？”  
比起重逢的喜悦，韦伯的语气近乎是诧异。  
韦伯心底出现了某种近乎恨意的感情，正在剧烈地翻滚着，甚至冲淡了方才老师的死给他的打击。过分剧烈的感情波动让他无法处理，他带着如洪水般的痛恸，忍不住冲上前质问起眼前突然出现的人。  
“你为什么如今才出现在我的面前？你当时到底去哪了？你到底发生了些什么？我希望你能解给我解释清楚！”  
韦伯靠近了伊斯坎达尔，抬起他那双略带湿气嗔怒的灰绿色眼眸紧盯着伊斯坎达尔。那副表情是无比的扭曲，几乎是下一秒就要哭出来，他的拳头毫不留情地砸在了他的胸口。  
伊斯坎达尔抓住了他的双手吧，将他小心地拉入怀中，亲吻着他的双拳，只希望能起到些许的安慰作用。  
“我很抱歉我无法解释清楚，但是我们如今不也正如我所说的一样再次相遇了吗？”  
“你知道这两年我是怀着怎样的心情继续生活着的吗？你总是这样！十岁的那年你也是这样，一声不响地消失掉，你从来不向我说清楚你究竟为什么离开！明明成为了我最重要的人，却总是这样把我抛下！”  
伊斯坎达尔将挣扎着的韦伯揽进了怀里，他捧起韦伯不停变化着的脸庞，他夺去了韦伯的唇，将他的愤怒的话语再次堵塞。  
他的吻并不同于之前分别时的柔情万分，那是充满侵略性的吻。不知为何，韦伯似乎从他身上感受到不亚于自己的剧烈感情波动，让他一时之间动弹不得。  
他希望能够从中抽身，而伊斯坎达尔的双手却将他紧紧框住，正如要让他安心一般，宽大的手覆在了他的背上。  
一时的重心不稳，两人同时跌入了床褥之中。刚好摔在了下方的韦伯感觉到伊斯坎达尔的怀抱便想借着紧抓住被单借力逃开身子，然而还没等他移开几分，他便被伊斯坎达尔抓住双肩扯回入怀中。  
“不要用你的吻来搪塞我！”  
韦伯的声音带了几分哭腔，他察觉到伊斯坎达尔要再次吻上来，便伸手迎上了伊斯坎达尔的唇，抵住了他靠近过来的脸。  
他对上了伊斯坎达尔的视线，身体不由之一震。那如炬般的眼神让人联想起毛姆笔下的思特里克兰德，接近原始的肉欲和接近野蛮的直率，不知为何就抓住了韦伯的呼吸。  
伊斯坎达尔抓来了的手，他顺而之往下一看，才发现自己的腰带已被他拽下，那行动着的手显然打算直奔主题。  
“伊斯……伊斯坎达尔？！”韦伯因羞恼而涨红了脸，一时间也不知道该说些什么才好，  
“你放开我！我现在不打算和你做这种事……呜……”  
伊斯坎达尔的吻趁着这个缝隙再次迎了上来，手指穿过衣物探入了他的穴道。慌了神的韦伯完全没有迎合伊斯坎达尔的吻的意思，只是一昧地后退躲避。这更像是撕咬，血腥味逐渐在口腔中弥漫开来。  
因昨夜才与青年的伊斯坎达尔度过了缠绵的一夜，伊斯坎达尔轻而易举的撬开了他的后道。没有过多的前戏，伊斯坎达尔直接侵入了他的身体。  
但他的身体实在未做好万全的准备去迎接他超乎常规的巨物，撕裂的痛感让他拼命地用双手抵抗着，他的手肘在床上支起，胡乱地敲打撕抓着伊斯坎达尔的胸膛。  
毫无章法可言的拳头本来对伊斯坎达尔并无影响，伊斯坎达尔也并无在意，只是继续向他发动攻势。  
肿胀感模糊了他的感知，他控制不好自己的力度，痛苦的手撕抓向他的腹部，虽说他力度多少大了点，但伊斯坎达尔却意外地闷哼出声，竟松开了他的吻。  
韦伯有点困惑地喘息着，朦胧间感受到自己的手指上似乎沾上了湿腻的粘液，他低头一看，夺目的鲜红令他整个人都瞬间清醒了起来。  
腥红染上了他穿得发黄的T恤，并逐渐蔓延，恐惧就如韦伯所一直不安地提防着那样从他心中窜起。  
“伊斯坎达尔……你，你受伤了!”  
韦伯紧张地弹起身来，却被伊斯坎达尔按了回去。他的双手被反扣起来，伊斯坎达尔皱着眉在他的身上坐了起来，伸手挡住了自己腹部的伤口，他并没有解释，只是保持着沉默。  
“伊斯坎达尔！”韦伯忍压着自己的怒意，双手奋力地挣扎着，他那双灰绿的眼认真而又痛苦地凝视着伊斯坎达尔，眼中确确实实地存在着关切的心急，他低吼着，  
“现在根本不是做这种事的时候好吗？!你给我停下来，你的伤口还在流血啊……你到底发生了什么事，回答我，伊斯坎达尔……”  
他困难地抽吸着鼻息，话语直到最后已经像是在哀求。然而伊斯坎达尔却没有接纳他的他的意见，全然没有停下来的意愿。  
“这只不过是时间旅行中的小事故，并不是什么严重的事，不值得我停下来。”  
“小事故？”  
韦伯诧异的表情带着几分扭曲的讽刺，他的心不可抑制地抽痛着，压抑感让他再也无法忍受，心中的风雨已蓄势待发，只待他打开涌出的窗口。  
“我现在更想要拥抱你，韦伯。”  
伊斯坎达尔的额间冒出了些许的汗珠，他抚摸着韦伯的脸庞，轻笑着说出了这样的台词，若是换作别的时候，这或者会是一句令人面红耳赤的话语。  
而此时在韦伯耳中听来，只是无比刺耳。  
他一把拍开了伊斯坎达尔的手，眼泪顺着他的脸庞滚落而下。  
“你在骗人！你太狡猾了，伊斯坎达尔！”  
“你只不过是在转移我的注意力，你根本不想回答我的问题！还是说我于你而言就是这样可有可无的存在吗？”  
悲怆的感情随着他的嘶吼而涌出，空洞感就像是电流一样通过他麻木的身体，剩下的只是可悲。  
“你到底想我怎样……我想要的不是你这样模糊的话语!我渴求的是你的解释，我希望要理由来支撑着我的心啊!就算你口中不能说的事情再怎么糟糕，我也希望的是和你面对同样的烦恼啊!”  
“但你却什么都不愿意告诉我……”酸楚感使他的话语逐渐变得不通畅，呼吸碱的分泌数量似乎要到临界值，痛苦的感觉让他的眼泪更加不受控制。  
伊斯坎达尔终于松开了他的手，将韦伯抱了起来，让他靠在自己的怀里坐起来，痛惜地拭去韦伯脸庞上的眼泪。他的表情亦多了几丝动容，似乎他亦在纠结着，他最终还是开口了。  
“我只是想你暂时在你的路上花更多的时间。如果我告诉了你，那你一定会无法释怀……我不想你为了帮我而牺牲掉自己好不容易找到的梦想……”  
“那又怎样？！”韦伯扯住了伊斯坎达尔的衣襟，拉近了两人的距离。  
“那是由我决定的事！你没有夺走我事情的权利！你这只是过分保护！你又怎么知道我就会为了你放弃我的梦想？”  
韦伯从未察觉自己竟已是如此的歇斯底里的人，他抽泣着，提起的双手逐渐松下，他低下了头，感觉到的只剩可悲。  
分明是与最爱的人相逢，却偏偏是如此的痛苦。  
“你难道想做圣人吗？你明明给了我那么多……却认为我是个没心没肺到可以心安理得地接受你留给我的一切并无动于衷的人吗？！就算我是确实帮不了你多少，但我……但我至少想要知道你的烦恼……”  
“明明我除了爱你以外根本别无选择……不要再让我活在无尽的猜想当中了……我受够了每天担心着你是否会在我所不知的时代离去人世，受够了每日都在忐忑着你我是否以后都再也无法重逢……”  
“你不相信我吗……韦伯。”  
伊斯坎达尔撩开了凌乱地贴在他额上的发丝，抚摸着他被汗水稍微打湿的发丝。  
韦伯抿起了嘴唇，颤抖的睡觉忍受着扭曲的冲动，他无声地扬起了自己的拳头，软软地砸在了伊斯坎塔尔的胸膛上。  
“这根本不是相不相信你这个人的问题啊！我想要的不是你的漂亮话！承诺不是像支票一样写个数值就可以兑现的东西！更可况你就连数值都不舍得写上！”  
两人交换着微妙的沉默，韦伯再也无法直视伊斯坎达尔的双眼，只是无力地垂下了头，疼痛与眼泪依旧没有改变半分。  
“我明白了。”  
伊斯坎达尔静静地搂紧了他，让他将侧脸贴在自己的怀抱中。  
“我会向你解释的，但你可以进行下去吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔的手在他的腰间游走着，撩起了他的衣摆，毫无掩饰地向他进行明示。  
“你的伤真的不要紧吗……”韦伯将头挨在了他的肩上，纵使知道毫无意义，他还是再次重复了同样的问题。  
“韦伯，相信我。”伊斯坎达尔拉起了他垂下的双手，小心地亲吻着。  
“我是真心想要你。”  
他总是如此的狡猾。韦伯看着他那依旧明亮如当时的眼神，再次出现了与刚才一样的想法。只好顺着他的动作而倒在床褥之中。

被岁月洗练过的宽厚手掌摩挲着如密云般遍布在洁白的床单上的黑丝，萦绕的发丝勾勒出情欲的轮廓，散落在清瘦的肩上。  
韦伯侧着头，优美修长的颈脖展现无遗，脸颊的泪痕早已干尽，现今只留下了干裂的感觉。就如此时他的心情，只剩下倾倒过多后的麻木感。  
带几分粗暴的动作侵占着自己，自己偏偏是在这种情况下还逐渐感到了快感。他只能为之感到可笑，难道说到底，人类的精神状态还是比不上肉体的快乐所带来的影响吗？  
随着伊斯坎达尔的又一次压下身来，他靠近到韦伯的耳边，浓沉的吐息伴随着他的声音而下。  
“你现在就认真地听我说你期待已久的解释吧。”  
伊斯坎达尔说完之后便改变了体位，果然是没有听下来的意思，韦伯看着他绰绰有余甚至还能说话的镇定，只觉得真是让人可恨。  
“小子，我确实迷路了。”  
伊斯坎达尔的话让韦伯为之一惊，那双本是无精打采的眼瞬间睁大，震惊地望着他。他这如玩笑般的话语，让韦伯几乎怀疑他是在报复自己。  
“对于你而言，那应该是在两年前的三月起，我逐渐变得把我不准方向。”  
“人的一生再长，也不过是区区的一百年，大概我本来能抵达的时空也应只是这样的长度。但我偶尔也能像是偏离轨道一样回到千年之前。但这其实实在打破平衡。”  
韦伯明显地感觉到伊斯坎达尔的速度变得快乐起来，自己的思维以肉眼可见的速度融化，一发不可收拾地变得粘稠起来。他紧咬着自己的下唇，将逐渐变得甜腻的呼吸与喉间撕拉而出的呜咽一同咽下，以听清楚伊斯坎达尔所说的话。  
然而伊斯坎达尔却偏偏在此时停了下来，伸手将他禁闭的唇撬开，手指将他嵌在肉中的贝齿顶起。  
“不要压抑着自己的声音，你的叫声是我的止痛药……”  
韦伯咬了咬伊斯坎达尔的手指，艰难地吐息着，扭动着腰肢找到了一个舒服一点的位置。  
“你个……混球……”  
伊斯坎达尔满意地点了点头，继续着自己的任务:  
“我和你说过，我希望可以去看无尽之海。因此我有意识地前往离现今更遥远的时代。这毫无疑问是在打破稳态，这导致我需要花越来越来的时间迷走在时空当中。我每次返回，都相当于要换乘多次的列车，穿越一个又一个百年。反复这样旅行，控制我的能力的那根橡皮就越来越松，我越来越难精准地进行定位。”  
“你的居所……已淹没于这时间洪流……是吗……”  
韦伯心情越发地沉重了起来，恰好伊斯坎达尔也终于在他身体内释放了自己。韦伯长呼了一口气，竟为自己终于能沉浸在这复杂的心情而感到庆幸。  
“没有错……”  
伊斯坎达尔紧拥着已全然瘫倒在自己怀中的韦伯，像是要小心地铭记他的体温。  
“那你为什么就不能留下来……”  
韦伯近乎绝望的哀求着他，手指没入了他的上衣布料中，没入他的体温中，希望能够紧紧地抓着他。  
“不，我不能留下来，韦伯。你不是比谁都还有明白这件事吗？”  
—— “如果我止步于此，我便不是我。”  
—— “如果你止步于此，你便不是你。”

没错啊，正是如此。  
两人几乎同时说出了一样的话，韦伯嘴角扬起了苦涩无比的笑意。正是这样醉心于自己的梦想当中，即使明知无法抵及，却怎样也无法停止自己前行的步伐，正是这样的伊斯坎达尔，才能让他如此痴迷，铭记一生。  
“虽然可能迟了一点，小子，我最后还有一个请求。不过更多的话留给那个以前的我也足够了。”  
韦伯抬起了头，伸手抚摸着他逐渐消失的面孔，等待着他的话语。  
“韦伯•维尔维特，你可否愿意成为我的爱人？”  
他的话语就如远处传来的海浪声，消失在矶礁之间，只留下了令人心潮澎湃的景象。

“事到如今……我的答案也只能剩下yes了啊……”  
分明一切的感觉都是如此鲜明，房间中又只剩下了他自己一个人。  
他并不知道自己是以怎样的心情坐起身来的，亦不知道自己是如何收拾了他余留下的一片狼藉，打包好自己的行李。  
或者他的人生由头到尾都只不过是一段漫长的梦。茶水煮沸的声响让一切都回归都原型，一切又将重头开始。  
他静静地坐在茶几旁，任桌子上的红茶由温变凉，茶香由浓变淡。他任凭着脑中膨胀的信息自己找一个位置安放自己。  
时针逐渐移走着，斜阳又再一次染红了天边。  
终于，气喘吁吁地赶回来的年轻人仓促的脚步打破了这任其自然的沉默。韦伯静静地抬起了头，美青年穿着不知从哪儿来的衣服，正一脸歉意地向他笑着走来，一切似乎就如平日。  
“抱歉啊韦伯，我又让你等了足足一整天……”伊斯坎达尔正展开怀抱向他走去，但随着他的接近，他很快就察觉到眼前人不同于平日出奇的平静，他歉意的笑容中混入了几分困惑。  
韦伯只是无言的摇了摇头，他的目光始终注视着伊斯坎达尔，像是要将他的模样不差半分的全部记下。  
伊斯坎达尔半蹲下了身子，握住了韦伯那不知为何如此冰凉的手。  
“你怎么了吗，韦伯。”  
他的眼神诚挚的关切，眼眶的酸痛感随着他闭合上眼睑再次显现。他觉得自己此时应该是笑着的。  
“伦敦那边的人告诉我，我的老师和同学因事故逝世了。”  
“你必须要回去了，是吗？”  
已在泛紫的霞红中消失殆尽的茶香仍残留着几分清冽，不是温存，而是决意。  
韦伯淡淡地点了点头。  
“我其实至今依旧认为你比我整个人生还重要，我好不容易才。哪怕只有一瞬间，我都有想过我是否应该就这样装作一切与我无关，抛下一切跟着你一起看尽这世界上的海岸。”  
“但我做不到……我全身上下都在告诉我，我必须要回去。就算此时我选择留在你身边，总有一天你也会厌弃我离我远去……”  
“好奇怪啊……分明我的一切都是你给我的……但我却要违背与你的约定自己一个人离开……我不应该更不择手段一点吗？”  
韦伯依旧闭着自己的双眼，他唯独感受到伊斯坎达尔手心的温度与异国斜阳的余热。  
“韦伯。”  
像是在催促着他醒来，伊斯坎达尔呼唤着他的名字。  
“韦伯，看着我。”  
韦伯逐渐睁开了眼，回应着伊斯坎达尔的凝望。他仔细的品味着夕阳下仅剩无几的时光。  
“我真心喜欢你，韦伯。”  
俊美非凡的青年半膝跪下着，向他真挚地表白。他正如古代画像里城邦中的王子，世间一切的美好已然汇聚在他的眼中。  
“你在痛苦中前行的姿态，对于我来说无比的美丽。我想再没有什么人能让我如此怜爱了，只要是你需要我的帮助，就算是在时间的尽头我都愿意赶过去。”  
“我也很自私，如果可以，我希望你能一直像这样等待着我，让我能感受到一点点的归属感。但是，我不要你一直等我。我希望你一直在我身旁，我怕你或许也有同样的想法。”  
“你知道，我对于想要的东西总是无比执着，我是个不会轻易放手的人。但你并不是物品，你是一个活生生的人。我喜爱你，正因为你是完整而独属于自己的，所以我希望尊重你的意志。那也并不代表我就这样对你放手。”  
“只要思恋足够强大，即使我们走上的是完全不同的道路，我们也一定不会孤独。只要我们足够执着，就算阔别已久，终有一天也还会再次相遇。”  
“尽管往前走吧，韦伯。”  
青年们亲昵地贴着彼此的脸颊，轻轻地触碰，覆盖重叠着彼此的嘴唇。  
窗外传来了汽车鸣笛的响亮声音，宣告着离别终于到来。  
“我是时候要走了，伊斯坎达尔。”  
不知为何，此时韦伯的心情格外地轻松，他翻开了早在一旁准备好的记事本，拾起了中性笔，记下了一列的地址，一把撕下塞入了伊斯坎达尔的手中。  
“履行你的话吧，即使到时间尽头，要想来找我的时候就尽管来吧，只要是下午，我便会在这间咖啡厅的4号座等着你。”  
伊斯坎达尔小心翼翼地收好了韦伯递过来的字条，脸上笑容也变得与韦伯接近了起来。  
韦伯站起来身，他背起了自己的行囊。伊斯坎达尔替他将记事本收回到背包的夹层，陪伴他到门口。  
两人都保持着默契的沉默，只是默默地前进着，都生怕多说一句，令方才做出的决心就会化为乌有。  
沉寂之中，伊斯坎达尔凝视着他转动着门把的背影，只感觉世界竟是如此的宁静，竟连区区弹簧锁转动的声响都无法容下。  
他终究还是抓住了韦伯在最后的绛紫色晚霞中摇曳着的手臂。  
谁也没有打破静寂，身前的人亦没有回头，伊斯坎达尔垂下了眼眸最终还是松开了手。  
“呐，伊斯坎达尔。我们来做个游戏吧。”  
韦伯的发言多少有些唐突，他缓慢地回过头来，阴影之下，无比灿烂的笑容几乎要让人忘记已近夜幕。  
“如果说，哪天你旅行都来久远的过去，回到了那些文明的孵化巢，尽管给我留下标记吧。”  
“如果这样，无论你在何处迷路，无论是是久远的过去亦或是许久后的将来，我都能知道到底发生了什么。”  
“嗯。你就尽管来找我留下的谜语吧。”  
“我绝对会赢的。”  
韦伯带着幸福的笑意，如此自信地挑战着。  
伊斯坎达尔应允着他，目送他顺带着心满意足的笑容离去，没入无尽的暮色。

2006.10  
随着笨重的巴士摇晃着他的身子停下，我终于抵达了目的地。  
我抱着有些许沉重的资料踏上了熟悉的冷清街道，这一带实在可以说是偏远，但却是廉价出租屋的聚集地，且其恰好与学校并不算得上远。  
我自从被带来伦敦后，近乎每一日都会前往这带街区。原因正是为了给师父完成各种各样的打杂。  
走近了熟悉的咖啡厅，师父的身影一如平日地出现在落地窗旁的位置上。他似乎正在对新加入的工学生进行着指导。我不禁一笑，这个人无论走到何处都怕是甩不掉身为教师的天职。  
我艰难地推门而入，师父迅速地便发现了我，从位置上起身接过了我怀中的书堆，并替我拉开了位置的座位。  
“辛苦你了，格蕾。”  
“不不，能帮到师父的话就好。”  
我边摇着头，坐在了师父的身边。师父亦在拆开文件袋之后便坐回了原位，翻看起了资料，被黑手套严密地包裹起来的瘦长手指抓住了设计简洁的茶杯。  
午后的茶香是如此的浓郁，正如众人印象中的伦敦一般，借半杯西冷红茶共享珍贵的日光。  
只要你是埃尔梅罗研究室的成员你便自然会知道身为教授的埃尔梅罗二世从不会在下午出现在研究室，他会独自一人带着工作去了梅尔文的咖啡厅，七年间风雨无阻。  
这几乎是传遍了半个史学部的传奇，甚至时不时会有一些追求师父的女学生找上这咖啡厅然后被师父毫不客气地轰跑了。  
我看着无人的街道，脑子里便出现了各种有的没的，一时间便回想起与梅尔文见面时他曾谈到的话题。  
师父在用一生追赶着什么。  
我时不时能这样察觉到，他的人生总是透露出一种的沉重感。  
像是承受着过于强烈的感情，过于沉重的梦想。  
甚至就连每日坐在这个咖啡厅中都是为了等待着他心中的某个人。梅尔文正是提到，师父曾用他一生中最认真的语气恳求他“让这家咖啡厅永远开下去，那样子至少他仍有能够停下驻足的地方。”  
如若有人这样等着我的话，我怕是得要用光自己一生中所有的幸运了。  
如若能让他与他心中的那人相见，那该有多好，我不由自主地又向那不知是否存在的神明祈祷了起来。  
咖啡厅中突然被气势汹汹闯入的轮班店员打破的静寂，店员正气喘吁吁，我和师父都颇为后期的望向他。  
他猛地抬起头，指着门外，大声地喊到:“埃尔梅罗二世教授！有人在门外等着你！你快点去吧！”  
我回过头去，只见师父露出了我从没见过的动容表情，似难以置信，似不可思议，似狂喜不止。  
他动作利落的放下了茶杯，一气呵成地摘下眼镜并站了起来，罕见地一个箭步地冲出了店门。  
我看着他的身影，期待着他归来时，能带着幸福得耀眼的笑容。


End file.
